little bird uncaged
by originalluv
Summary: after learning of her mother's brutal death, Sansa wonders how her life would have turned out if she'd made a different choice during Blackwater.
1. Chapter 1

The water lapped against the stone, the rhythm soft. Sansa stood watching the ships sailing by as her eyes filled with tears. She had just heard the news from Tyrion about her mother and brother. He had been as gentle as he could in telling her, yet that did little to ease the pain she felt. The tears spilled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, blocking out the pain.

 _If only I hadn't been so stupid! I could have seen my mother one last time._ It was only a few weeks ago that she had been offered a second chance of escape. Wandering over to the bench, she sat and gave into her grief, crying bitterly at the thought of her mother's horrible death.

Pulling a handkerchief from her sleeve, Sansa wiped away her tears, breathing deeply to calm herself. As she went to tuck it back into her sleeve, she suddenly remember where it had come from.

Joffery had just shown her Ned Stark's head impaled on a pike and was tormenting her. She had thought to shove him off the edge of the wall but decided that just to die herself would be a better fate. She was slowly walking towards the edge when she was suddenly whirled around and the Hound stood before her, gently wiping the blood from her lip. He had told her to keep the handkerchief because she would need it again soon.

She fingered the edges, thinking about how he had been right - about everything! Knights and ladies were nothing like in the stories! They were all cruel, manipulative people! And she had been so stupid to think that it wasn't true!

Her eyes began to fill again. _Why didn't I just leave with the Hound?_ At least then she would have died with her mother and brother, not all on her own. As far as she knew, she was the only Stark left.

A sudden realization hit her. If she would have left with the Hound, he would have never let her die. _Well, then we would both be dead._ She thought bitterly as memories flew back from that night in her room when he had come to her, promising to keep her safe...

She had entered her chamber, hiding from the queen. She felt safer there than anywhere else in the castle. The doll her father had given her before his death lay on a table and she set aside the lantern to pick up. Shame and regret filled her as she thought of how she had treated him that day.

A voice in the in shadows startled her and she spun round to see the Hound sitting on her bed, drinking deeply from a wine skin.

"The lady's starting to panic." He drew another draught from the skin.

"What are you doing here?" Sansa asked, fear tightening in her chest.

"Not here for long. I'm going." He stated simply.

"Where?" She questioned, surprise mixing with the fear in her voice.

"Someplace that isn't burning. North, might be. Could be." He shrugged.

"What about the king?" Sansa demanded.

"He can die just fine on his own." The Hound spat out before taking another swig of wine.

"I could take you with me. Take you to Winterfell." He rose from the bed. "I'll keep you safe. You want to go home?"

"I'll be safe here. Stannis won't hurt me." She said with a shake of her head.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm. "Look at me! Stannis is a killer. The Lannisters are killers. Your father was a killer. Your brother is a killer. Your sons will be killers someday. The world is built by killers... so you better get used to looking at them."

Sansa forced herself to stay calm. "You won't hurt me." She said in a quiet, even tone.

He looked at her intently before replying. "No, little bird, I won't hurt you." Releasing his hold on her, the Hound walked out of her chamber.

Sansa stood still, looking at the doll she still clutched in her hand. _What do I have left for me here?_ She asked herself. No one had seen Arya since before Eddard Stark's execution and she wasn't sure if her little sister was alive, let alone that she would come back to King's Landing.

Turning around, she ran through the door. She took the shortest route she knew to the courtyard, not slowing down until she caught a glimpse of the Hound's dark armor. He had his horse saddle already and was about to mount it.

"Wait!" She cried. He paused, glancing back at her. Panting, Sansa stopped in front of him, her cheeks flushed. "I changed my mind, there is nothing here for me. I want to go home." Her voice broke and tears glistened in her eyes.

He turned back to his horse and hoisted himself up. Sansa stepped back, tears flowing freely. _He's going to leave me! I lost my chance!_ Her heart fell into as he nudged the horse forward.

Sansa's head dropped, her hair hiding her face as she silently sobbed, shoulders shaking. Slowly she turned back to the castle, the sound of horse's hooves on the stony path.

Wiping the tears away, Sansa pushed back her hair, her face once more becoming emotionless. As she began walking, she was startled by a horse coming to a stop in front of her. She looked up at the rider in confusion.

"Are you coming or not?" The Hound rasped, holding out his hand. She grabbed hold and he pulled her up on the horse before him. Wrapped his arms around her, he nudged the horse into a gallop as they followed the street to the city gates.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa felt her head drooping, weariness setting in. Once they had made it out of King's Landing, the Hound had urged the horse faster, eager to leave his forsaken king behind. There was a faint bit of light on the edges of the mountains, a clear indication of the rising sun.

Suddenly the horse stopped and Sansa stiffened, unsure of why had made the Hound stop. He grabbed her shoulder, holding her still as the horse panted beneath them.

"The horse needs rest." He murmured, quickly dismounting. Reaching up, he easily lifted her from the horse and set her on the ground. Her legs had gone numb from the riding so he kept hold of her until she was steady.

He led her to a small copse of trees and wrapped his dark cloak around her before pushing her to the ground. "You need to get some sleep." He passed a water skin down to her, watching as she drank. She wiped her lips and handed the skin back to him.

Returning to the horse, he removed the saddle and tied him to a nearby tree. It had grown lighter, to where Sansa could barely make out his figure. She watched as he quickly rubbed down the horse, loosening his bridle so that he could graze and drink from the stream.

Turning back towards her, he locked eyes with her.  
"Go to sleep, little bird. I won't let any harm come to you." His voice was firm but she thought that his face didn't look quite so fierce.

The Hound hunkered down close to the horse, turning slightly away from her so she was unable to see his face. Pulling the cloak closer, she rested her head against the tree. She was uncomfortable but soon she was overcome with exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sudden noise startled Sansa, waking her from a nightmare. Glancing around, she realized that it had just been a flock of birds passing by. The Hound was still reclining, eyes closed and chest slowly moving as he breathed.

Standing up as quietly as she could, Sansa stretched her sore muscles. She wasn't sure when the last time was that she had ridden but it had been awhile. Softly she stepped towards the stream, careful not to step on anything that would awaken the Hound.

The horse snorted faintly as she knelt down, cupping her hands in the cool water. Lifting it to her face, she washed away the dirt, relishing the coolness of the water. The horse sniffed at her as she cupped more water and drank it slowly.

Once she had finished, she dried her hands and face on the cloak. Standing to her feet, she dusted off the front of her skirt. Turning, she saw the Hound watching her.

He was silent as he pushed himself off the ground. Stepping past her, he filled the water skin before drinking from the stream. The silence continued as he saddled the horse.

Sansa stood watching him, clutching his cloak about her as her hair caught the light, the coppery streaks glinting.

"Come here, little bird." He commanded, holding out his hand. She obeyed, a twinge of fear in her gut.

Grabbing hold of her, the Hound swung her gently into the saddle before pulling himself up behind her. He nudged the horse into a slow gallop.

They rode for awhile, the countryside whisking by at a steady pace. The Hound stayed quiet and Sansa followed suit, unwilling to risk angering him.

The woods began to thin and he pulled the horse to a walk. She looked around curiously, not recognizing any of the landscape.

"Pull up the hood." He whispered into her ear, his breath still smelling of the wine he'd consumed.

She reached back and pulled the hood over her head, stuffing all of her hair underneath. He grunted in approval before nudging the horse back into a gallop.

It didn't take long for the trees to disappear around them and Sansa could see small building in the distance.

"We need to get food and we can't attract any attention to us." He warned as the buildings grew larger. She nodded, understanding that the King had probably sent soldiers after them.

The Hound stopped in front of the largest building, a pub. He swung off the horse and reached for her. "You stay here. Don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone and don't wander off." He hissed before turning to enter the pub.

She stood, staring at the ground, the hood obscuring her face from view. The place seemed deserted except for some chickens running around. After a few moments, sounds of a fight came from the building and she reached out to the horse, stroking his side. The warm flesh felt good under her fingertips, something safe and familiar.

The door flew open and she looked up, startled by the Hound's appearance. He strode towards her, blood spattered across his chest and face, a canvas bag clutched in his left hand. He barely looked at her as he slung the bag across the back of the saddle, tying it into place.

Once he was seated atop the horse, he pulled her up and they galloped away. The former silence resumed as they crossed the hills, his face expressionless when she glanced up at him.

The flat lands swept by, hills forming in their place. The sweet smell of wildflowers tickled her nostrils and she saw bright flowers peeking from between the rocks.

Soon, shadows began to fall, coating the landscape in a dreary grey. He headed towards a outcrop of rocks that sat beside a brook.

Sliding from the horse, he pulled her down and turned back to the horse. Repeating his actions from the night before with the horse, he pulled chicken from the bag and offered it to her.

Chewing was the only thing Sansa heard from him as she picked at the meat, the silence wearing on her. "Why did you bring me?" Her voice stopped him with its haughty tone.

"You wanted to go home and I had nothing better to do." His scarred face was blank as he took another bite of chicken. Blood still stained his face and armor.

"What happened in there?" She asked, staring at him, determined for an answer. He chewed slowly, his eyes dark.

"It's something a little bird like you doesn't want to hear." He tossed aside the bone, wiping his hands on the grass.

"Why is there blood all over you?" She knew she was pushing him but the silence was unbearable.

He leaned closer, his eyes growing angrier. "I killed them, the soldiers there. They knew who I was." He leaned back, drinking from his wine skin while she looked at him with horror.

She scooted away, curling up. "They would have killed me if I'd given them the chance. And where would that leave you?" He stared ahead, avoiding her gaze. Sansa swallowed as his implications sunk in. _He killed for me, not just because he likes it._

"Goodnight." She whispered as the darkness surrounded them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa barely slept, her dreams haunted by murderous, raping soldiers. Every little noise bothered her as she listened to the Hound snoring softly, wondering if he was sober enough to know if someone was sneaking up on them.

She rose quietly, moving closer to the horse. He was familiar with her scent now and continued grazing in the early light. She felt a presence beside her and looked up, his face barely visiblei in the dim morning light.

"Sneaking away, little bird?" His voice grated across the quiet of the morning. "That isn't very nice."

He stepped to the stream, kneeling down to drink. Sansa watched him, wondering why he was kind to her and yet treated her as if she was a burden to him. He glanced up at her, dragging his sleeve across his mouth.

Her eyes settled on the blood that was splattered on his face and with a grunt, he splashed water across his face. "Satisfied?"

She nodded as he stood. Soon they were back on the road, heading for the north. They settled into a familiar routine for the next few days - riding, resting and barely speaking.

By the third day, Sansa was growing concerned. Nothing looked familiar but then again, she had been preoccupied when they had first made the trip from Winterfell.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the Hound found a river to water the horse. Stretching her legs, Sansa gazed across the countryside.

"None of this looks familiar." She commented.

"Why should it?" He replied, refilling the skin. "I don't think you've ever been to the Twins."

"The Twins? Why are we going there?" She whipped her head towards him, her red hair a blaze.

"That's where your mother is. Your uncle is to wed one of the Frey girls." He stood up, grabbing the reins. "Since your brother went back on his bargain and married some foreign wench."

"He must have had a reason." She said defensively. The Hound simply looked at her before mounting the horse. He held out his hand and she reluctantly took it. They set off, disappearing among the rocks.

It was only a few hours before they spotted a cart on the side of the road. A man crouched next to it, fiddling with the wheel. He looked up at them as they stopped. His wheel had come off and the cart was loaded down with butchered hog meat.

"Can you give me a hand? Blasted wheel came off and I've got to get this meat delivered." He offered a friendly smile.

The Hound slipped from his horse and proceeded to pick up the full cart, holding it while the farmer slipped the wheel back on before placing it back down.

"Thank you, ser." The farmer said, turning. Quickly the Hound hit him in the head. As the man fell to the ground, the Hound pulled a dagger from his belt an bent over the unconscious farmer.

"No!" Sansa cried, sliding off the horse. "You can't just kill him!"

"Oh, I can't? And what happens when he wakes up? He'll remember my face!" He snarled.

"It isn't right." She whispered, feeling useless.

The butcher groaned and started to sit up. The Hound hit him again before yanking some rope off the cart. He angrily tied him up and left him beside the road.

Climbing onto the cart, he motioned for Sansa to get on. She looked at the horse, happily grazing beside the road.

"What about the horse?" She asked.

"We should have changed horses sooner." He stated, shifting in his seat. "Besides, I would have thought you'd want to leave him payment of some kind."

Glancing back, she reluctantly crawled up next to him. The cart wobbled back onto the road, jostling them with every bump. After a few minutes, they could see the outline of the Twins.

They slowed as they approached the Twins, the sky darkening around them. A large encampment surrounded the castle, the Stark banner waving high above the tents. Sansa leaned forward, eagerly scanning the men, searching for a familiar face.

The Hound reached forward, pushing her back in the seat. "They'll be in the castle." He growled, heading for the gate.

"Who goes there?" Demanded one of the guards as they approached. The Hound reined in the horse, stopping.

"Just a poor butcher, ser. I've got this meat for the wedding, ser." He drawled. "Got me daughter to helps me."

The guard peeked into the cart, barely glancing at their faces. "Weddings over, get out of here." The Hound brows wrinkled as he looked around.

"Something doesn't feel right." He murmured, eyes glancing around.

Sansa ignored him, climbing from the cart. She started forward, the Hound cursing as she ran. As she rounded the gateway leading to the kitchen, she heard a low howl. Her blood froze as she saw a locked stall across from her. Scratching came from inside it. _Grey Wolf! Robb would never lock him up like that!_

Noise from the doorway sent her scuttling back around the corner, fear coursing through her veins. Peeking around , she saw soldiers wearing the Frey sigil and armed with crossbows coming out.

They surrounded the stall, aiming their weapons. She turned away, tears streaming down her face as they shot the direwolf, his painful yelp filling the air. Sansa felt a hand on her arm, the Hound pulling her away.

"It isn't safe here." He hissed, pulling her back towards the cart. She followed, unable to speak.

A host of soldiers poured out from the stables, leading a horse bearing a prone figure. "All hail Robb Stark, King of the North!" Sansa's stomach lurched as she caught sight of the figure they were leading around - a man's body with a direwolf head.

"Robb!" She screamed, horror filling her as she fought against the Hound's grasp. He crushed her against his chest as she sobbed, dragging her as he ran.

Men had flooded the courtyard and were filing outside. Screams pierced the air, sounds of death surrounding them. The Hound grabbed the nearest horse, stabbing the man clinging to it. He mounted, dragging her up with him. The horse spun, spooked by the pungent smell of blood.

They lunged forward, racing through the throng of men. Someone struck out at them with his spear, grazing the Hound's arm before being stabbed in the back. Blood flowed from the open wound but he never flinched, only urged the horse faster.

After trampling through the slaughter, they finally broke through, racing for freedom. Onward they rode through the darkness, until she could cry no more, her eyes puffy and throat sore from sobbing.

The horse slowed to a walk as the Hound scanned the area for a safe place to camp.

"You were right." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"About what?" He asked, looking down at her.

"All men are killers." She said bitterly.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn was just breaking when the Hound finally found a suitable campsite. They had rode all night and the horse was exhausted from running so hard. The Hound pulled him to a top and dismounted before lifting Sansa off. He gently set her down on the ground.

"He's too tired to carry on for now and we need to rest." He explained, stripping the horse. She nodded, not even sure if she cared. She felt numb, like she was walking through a dream. None of it seemed real.

The Hound crouched down, slipping off his armor to examine his wound. He grimaced as he pulled back his sleeve. The blood had dried, the fabric adhering to his skin. Once he had separated it from his arm, he set to work trying to sew it closed.

"Wouldn't it be better to burn it?" She asked as she watched him struggling.

"No." He growled, fumbling with the needle. His bloody fingers kept slipping every time he tried to insert the needle into his flesh. Automatically, Sansa rose and knelt down beside him, taking the needle from him.

"My septa always said that I did the best stitches she'd ever seen." Gently she pinched the skin together, pushing the needle through his skin. He gritted his teeth as she slowly pulled the thread taunt before pushing it through again.

The Hound looked at her, her brows puckered in concentration. "When I was a lad, my brother and I got toys from a visiting merchant. He was too old for toys and I very much wanted his toy - a shiny knight. So I took it to play with. And that's where this scar came from." He pointed to his face, averting her eyes as Sansa paused, looking up at him for a moment. She had heard the story from Petyr Baelish, but it sounded different coming from him.

"He was so angry that he held my head in the fire. He never said a word as I scream, the flesh burning from my face. My father never told anyone, he always said that I fell into the fire, that I was a clumsy child. He was so proud when my brother was knighted." He murmured as she tied off the thread. He glanced at her neat stitching, gingerly stretching his arm to test their strength.

"Thank you." He said quietly, slipping back into his armor. He moved over to reclining against a rock as Sansa watched him, slowly wrapping up the thread as she thought.

"Arya and I would fight horribly and there were times when I thought that I could kill her." She moved near him, recalling the days at Winterfell. "But I can't imagine actually hurting her."

The Hound kept silent, watching the horse drinking before taking a swig from his wine skin. After a moment, he spoke.

"What will you do now?" The Hound asked, stretching out on the grass.

"I don't know." She answered, looking up. "I have nowhere to go and the Lannisters will surely be looking for us still."

"We could sail across the sea, maybe go to Braavos or Pentos." He suggested, his voice growing fainter as he closed his eyes against the sun.

"Maybe." She whispered, curling up. She closed her eyes for a moment but all she could see was Robb's mangled body tied to the horse. She rolled over, looking up at the brightening sky. Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the ground beneath her as she silently sobbed.

She could never go back to Winterfell, not as long as any of the Lannisters were still alive. It would probably be best to get across the Narrow Sea. She could hear the Hound snoring softly behind her but she knew that he was completely aware of what was going on. She lay still, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched the birds flying overhead, the gently breeze caressing her face.

A few hours passed and she heard movement behind her. The sun had dried her tears and she pushed back her hair, sitting up. The Hound was awake and studied her face as she turned. Knowing he could see her dried tears, she lifted her eyes to match his gaze.

"We should get moving." He stood, reaching out to her. He pulled her to her feet, gently brushing back a stray hair before dropping his hand. He turned to the horse, quickly saddling it as Sansa drank from the stream and filled the water skin.

The Hound gently lifted her into the saddle, swinging up behind her. They rode in silence for awhile, the steady beat of hooves the only noise.

"We should cross the Narrow Sea." Sansa said quietly, her eyes trained ahead. "We need to get as far away from the Lannisters as we can."

"What about your aunt in the Eyrie?" He asked.

"If they could find my mother and Robb at the Twins, they will be able to find me at the Eyrie just as easily." She twisted slightly to look up at him. "I can never be free here."

He nodded, prodding the horse faster, the wind whipping through their hair. Dusk was quickly falling as the horse climbed the path, picking his way through the rocks. The sound of creaking wheels caught their attention from behind and the Hound stiffened, glancing around.

Around a large cluster of rocks came a wagon, an old man and little girl perched atop it. The man pulled the wagon to a stop. "Hello there."

"Hello." The Hound nodded at him as the little gazed curiously at them.

"And where might you be heading?" The old man asked, glancing at Sansa.

"My daughter and I are heading across the Narrow Sea." The Hound answered. "I've got some business over there for the king."

The man grunted thoughtfully and then beckoned to him. "Well, come along home with us. I can give you a good night sleep and some food before you leave Westeros." He slapped the reins and the wagon rumbled down the path, past the horse. The Hound nudged the horse and followed.


	5. Chapter 5

The farmer had graciously allowed Sansa and the Hound to stay the night, even going so far as to put up the horse in the barn. It hadn't taken long for Sansa to fall asleep after he'd fed them, weariness from the last two days finally taking over.

Light was filtering through the curtains when she heard noises. She shot up, glancing around to find the Hound. Discovering he was gone, she ran outside. The Hound was leaning over the old man, helping him get up.

Several bodies lay around them, blood seeping into the ground. The little girl was crying, hiding her face as she stood beside her father.

"What happened?" Sansa breathed, noticing that the Hound held a bloody sword in his hand.

"The soldiers found us. They were going to kill him." He wiped his sword clean on the grass.

"I thought you said you were on a mission for the king." The farmer said, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Aye, I did. But I didn't say which king." The Hound replied, barely looking at him before turning to Sansa. "We need to go. Now."

Sansa nodded, glancing at the farmer and his daughter as the Hound led the horse out of the barn. He stopped, rifling through the dead soldiers pockets before saddling the horse. Once he'd helped her mount, he swung into the saddle behind her. Tossing a few coins to the farmer, they set off for the coast.

They passed through the hills, rocky outcroppings growing into mountains. The air tasted salty as the passed through the mountain range. Sansa was quiet, wondering about Arya. Where had she gone? Did she know about their mother and Robb, was she even alive?

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice that they had slowed until the Hound addressed her.

"Are you sure about this, little bird?" He asked as they stopped at the top of the last mountain pass. She nodded mutely, caught off guard by the sight of the Narrow Sea. He nudged the horse and they sped down towards the docks.

There were few ships out at sea, the docks fairly empty. The Hound stopped the first sailor he came across.

"Any of these ships going to Pentos?"He demanded, glaring down at the man as the horse snorted impatiently.

"Aye, that one there. Her captain be in the tavern." The sailor pointed to the furthest ship. The Hound nodded to him and turned the horse towards the tavern, the sailor's eyes following them curiously.

"The quicker we get out of here, the better." Thee Hound muttered through his teeth, eyes darting around suspiciously. He halted in front of the tavern, sliding down cautiously before helping Sansa down. He kept his hand on her arm, leading her into the tavern with him. The smell of filth mixed with sour beer assaulted her nose as they entered. Quickly she breathed through her mouth, silently praying to the gods for strength.

"I'm looking for the captain of the ship going to Pentos." The Hound announced, glancing at the faces around them.

"I'm the captain." Came a slightly accented voice. Turing to the back corner, Sansa could just make out a curly-haired, dark-skinned man. "How can I help you?"

"I want to buy passage on your ship." The Hound replied, moving towards the man.

The man turned his gaze on Sansa, looking her up and down before looking back at the Hound. "Ship isn't a safe place for a girl."

"She's no concern of yours. I can take care of whats mine." He stared down at the captain, his voice firm.

"As you wish. But it'll cost you more." The captain inclined his head. He rose from his seat, finishing his drink. "Come, let us get this settled. Your pretty little wife can stay here."

"She stays with me." The Hound growled as she glanced up at him, puzzled.

The captain shrugged, walking towards a doorway in the back. The Hound gently propelled Sansa after him. The door led to a private room with a table and chairs positioned in the middle. The captain was sitting in the chair closest to the door. He motioned for them to sit and the Hound chose the farthest chair, Sansa following close behind him.

"It's quite a long voyage to Pentos. And it will cost you quite a bit of coin." The captain rubbed his fingers together, carefully examining his fingertips before looking at the Hound.

"I've got the coin." The Hound grunted, his gaze unwavering. The captain's eyes flitted once again to Sansa. She shifted, uncomfortable under his gaze. The Hound cleared his throat, drawing the man's attention back to him. He reached for his money bag, setting it on the table in front of him. The captain leaned forward expectantly.

"I'll need your cabin during the voyage." He slowly poured the coins onto the table. "For my...wife."

The captain nodded quickly. "Agreed." He stood, shaking hands with the Hound. "I'm Captain Jameslin. We'll be setting sail first thing in the morning." He bowed to Sansa before leaving them alone.

The Hound leaned back in the chair as the door closed behind Jameslin. Before she could say a word, he was speaking.

"You're a beautiful woman. I could protect you but saying that you're my wife makes it easier for me." He leveled his eyes at her. The door opened again and a young girl entered, bringing drinks and food which she set on the table before scurrying back out the door.

"Sit and eat, girl." He said gently, pulling the food closer. Silently she sat down, picking at the food. Finally he was finished and he rose, leaving a few coins on the table. As they left the room, he stopped to speak to the owner about a room for the night. He escorted Sansa to the room, sitting in the corner while she sat down on the bed.

"Try to get some sleep, little bird. Jameslin is right, it will be a very long voyage." He spoke softly, reclining against the wall. Sansa curled up in the dark, listening to the insects outside. After lying awake, staring at the ceiling, she finally drifted off to sleep.

Sansa was awakened by the Hound shaking her. "Time to go, little bird." He murmured into her ear, pulling her into a half-sitting position. She blinked, uncertain for a moment before everything came back to her. She stood, donning his cloak again in the chill of the morning.

It didn't take long to get to the dock and they were rowed quickly out to the waiting ship. The Hound boarded first, helping her to crawl aboard.

"Ah, welcome, my friend!"Jameslin cried, greeting them. "This way to your cabin, m'lady." He led them to his cabin, throwing open the door. Sansa careful stepped in, noticing the huge desk and the tiny bed in the corner. She wandered to the window, looking out over the bow. Her gaze wandered to the coastline of Westros. _Will I ever come back?_


	6. Chapter 6

A quiet click woke her as she rolled over on the uncomfortable bed and she noticed the Hound was gone. the gentle lapping of the waves upon the ship's hull calmed Sansa as she slipped from beneath the covers, her bare feet cool against the rough wood.

She headed for the window, opening it slightly. Salty air rushed in as she gaze at the foreign coastline on the horizon. It had been a hard voyage, just like the captain had warned, and most of it she had spent locked up in the cabin with the Hound standing watch outside. He only spent nights in the cabin, asleep on the floor so the crew didn't ask questions.

The Hound had told her last night that they should be able to dock sometime today. A small smile crept across her lips as anticipation filled her veins. Freedom was so close!

Shutting the window firmly, she crossed back to the bed, picking up her dress from the chair. She dressed quickly, before pulling on her slippers.

A knock sounded at the door and the Hound walked in, holding a plate of bread and cheese.

"Jameslin said it won't be long now." He set the plate on the desk, watching as she began to braid her hair, her fingers shaking.

"What will we do once we dock?" She forced herself to breathe slow, calming herself with every breath as she turned her back to him.

"Find a place to spend the night." The Hound replied, pulling out the chair and sitting down. He helped himself to a hunk of cheese. "You should eat something, keep up your strength."

"I can't eat a thing." She shook her head as she finished her braid, sitting down on the bed.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, grabbing a piece of bread. He leaned back, settling his feet on the desk. Sansa nervously fiddled with the edge of her sleeve, pulling at a wayward thread. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to bear it any longer, a loud knock came.

"Come in." The Hound boomed, sitting up. The door creaked open, revealing Jameslin's curly head. He stepped in, bowing to her before turning back to the Hound.

"We're ready to go ashore now, ser." He quickly cast a glance her way before focusing again on the Hound. "That is, if you and your lady are ready now, ser."

The Hound swung his legs down, standing in one swift motion. "I told you, I'm no _ser_." He snarled, snatching up the last bit of cheese before turning to Sansa. "Are you ready to go ashore, my love?"

"Yes, I am." She replied as calmly as she could, slowly rising from the bed and reaching for her cloak. The Hound stepped to her side, carefully draping the cloak across her shoulders. She smiled up at him, her stomach fluttering with the excitement of finally going ashore.

The Hound followed the captain from the cabin, Sansa sticking closely behind. The men crawled down a rope ladder into the dingy before lowering her overboard. The Hound grasped her firmly about the waist, setting her down softly. The captain's men pushed off the ship, rowing towards the shore.

Sansa tilted back her head, basking her face in the warm sunlight. She could feel the water spraying on her face and tasted the salty air on her lips. A smile played about her face and suddenly, she felt eyes upon her face.

Opening her eyes, her gaze locked with the Hound's, his face expressionless and his eyes completely unreadable. Her smile vanished and for the first time in awhile, she felt uneasy. Suddenly freedom didn't seem so near after all.

She dropped her gaze and turned slightly away, focusing instead on the gulls that dove around their heads. Luckily, it didn't take them long to reach the shore and they rowed to the docks. The Hound reach down, easily lifting her out of the dinghy and onto the dock.

Her knees buckled slightly, the land beneath her feet felt like it was rolling still. He kept his arm loosely draped around her waist to keep her steady while he tossed a bag to the captain, who bowed once again to them.

"A pleasure to do business with you, ser." Jameslin called as they turned away. It was crowded, the smell of sweat heavily mixing with the salty sea air. The Hound stalked up the dock, Sansa hurrying beside to keep his pace. He turned towards the nearest dirt road, his eyes straight ahead on the dirt beneath their feet.

They passed a large group of people, all who turned to stare at them. Sansa felt the heat rising in her cheeks frand she adverted her eyes, focusing instead on the Hound's black armor that strode in front of her.

"They're not staring at you, girl. At least, not in the way you think." His gravelly voice low as he dropped his arm from her waist.

"What do you mean?" She asked, surprised that he knew what she was thinking.

"They're staring at me, the same way everyone in all of Westros stared." He stopped to look down at her, his dark eyes burning. "One thing that is always the same about people, where ever you go - they always noticed the scarred ones."

Sansa watched him walk away, astonished at his words. She was tempted to glance back at the people but instead she gathered her skirts and hurried to catch up with him.

"Where are we going now?" She asked, trotting to match his pace.

"Somewhere where we'll be less noticeable." He responded. "And with preferably less people."


	7. Chapter 7

The Hound sat down on the floor facing the door while Sansa curled up on the bed. It still felt strange to no longer be in constant motion. She still felt like she was bobbing up and down on the ship when she was perfectly still. Not that there had been much time for that today...

They had walked pretty much all day, only stopping to negotiate for a horse before reaching the eastern gate of Pentos. The Hound had gotten them a room at the nearest tavern, leaving Sansa alone in the room while he seen to other matters. When he came back, he brought supper for them to eat in their room, away from prying eyes.

Rolling onto her back, she studied the ceiling in the dimming light, trying to relax. Suddenly, an image of Robb's body filled her mind. Squeezing her eyes shut, she praying for it to go away, that the nightmares wouldn't come tonight. The hollow ache filled her again and she rolled back onto her side, curling up tightly.

Tears slipped down her face, wetting the pillow. A quiet sob escaped her lips and she shoved her face deeper into the pillow, giving way to the grief that welled up inside her. Her body shook as she sobbed, until she finally fell asleep.

The Hound moved slowly to the bed, gently brushing aside her hair as she slept. He wiped away a tear from her cheek, pulling the blanket up over her before settling back into his post for the night.

The sweet singing of birds woke Sansa, the warm light filtering through the high window. She blinked slowly, the nightmares dissipating in the morning light.

"Hungry, little bird?" The Hound spoke softly, watching her from across the room. Slowly she nodded, pulling the blanket closer around her. He grinned slightly before leaving the room.

Once the door closed, Sansa slipped out from the bed, dressing as quickly as possible. She smoothed back her hair, washing her face in the basin that stood in the corner. After a moment, the door opened and the Hound reappeared. He set down a plate and two mugs, before tossing aside a package he carried under his arm. He settled into a chair.

"Eat up, girl. We've got to get moving." He drank deeply, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Where are we going? It looks like desert beyond the city gates." She picked at a piece of bread, uneasiness once again filling her.

"There's places further inland that aren't so dry. Or so I've been told." He bit off a chunk of bread, chewing slowly. He swallowed and then drained his mug, standing up. "We best be going."

Sansa dusted the crumbs from her fingertips, rising quickly. The Hound grabbed the package he'd brought in with him and handed it to her.

"That dress isn't fit for riding in anymore. You'd best change, girl." She looked at him in amazement before slowly opening the brown paper as he stepped outside. Wrapped inside was not only a new frock but a new shift as well. Quickly she slipped out of her old clothes, relishing the smoothness of the new shift as she pulled it over her skin. She hurriedly slipped into the blue dress before opening the door.

The Hound stood outside, smiling down approvingly at her. Sansa felt her cheeks flush but she held her head steady as she stepped out the door. His gaze flickered to the cloak she clutched in her hands and the smile disappeared. He led her outside to where the horse was waiting, saddled.

He mounted, helping her up into the saddle. They rode through the gate, keeping a steady pace as they followed a well-worn path. The only time they stopped to water the horse, riding until dusk fell and they found a place to camp.

Already the desert was giving way to tall grass. The Hound cleared a small space, tying the horse close by. He used the grass to make a bed for Sansa. She lay the cloak down before sitting, looking up at the star filled sky.

The Hound sat down across from her, holding out the water skin to her. She took it and drank slowly, watching his face closely.

"When we get where wherever it is we're going, what are we going to do there?" She asked, handing back the skin.

"Cheese is the biggest export here." He drank, wiping his mouth before continuing. "Maybe we'll get you a few cows, a small farm...something that will keep us out of the public eye."

"You're staying, then?" She lowered her eyes, afraid of what she'd see in his.

"You ask too many question." His voice was sharp in the silence. He took another drink before leaning back. "Go to sleep now, girl, we have to get an early start."

Sansa lay back, her heart full of emotion. She knew that the nightmares would come just like they had every night since the Twins. It would be a long time before the horror stopped. So instead of trying to sleep, she examined the stars, looking for any that might look familiar.

 _Arya would have known which constellations to look for._ The thought tore at her heart as she wondered what had happened to her sister. She closed her eyes, picturing her little sister, so brave and full of spirit. She remembered that last day, Arya practicing with her dancing master and she had been with her septa when the soldiers had come. That had been the last day she'd seen her...

Another memory flashed - Arya sitting at the table in their house in King's Landing. She was stabbing the table with a knife, saying she was practicing for killing Joffery. _Stab! Stab! Stab!_ The table morphed into a body - _her mother's body!_ She was being stabbed repeatedly by men who had called themselves their friends.

Rob lay a few feet away, barely breathing as a man lifted his sword high over his head. Sansa screamed, fighting against an unseen force. She tried to run to him, to stop the man from killing him but she couldn't move. The man held Robb's head up, blood splattering all over the ground as they drag his lifeless body outside. She knew what thy were planning to do now and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She screamed again, sobbing as she fought to get free.

Suddnly, the Hound's scarred face loomed above her. Sweat trickled down her back as she struggled in his grip, clawing at him. She struck out a him, barely missing his face with her wild swing. He forced his arms around her, holding her tightly against his chest. Sansa sobbed, burying her head into his shoulder as the nightmares slipped away in the darkness.

"Hush now, little bird, you're alright now." He murmured into her ear, smoothing back her hair as her body shook violently. "It was just a nightmare."


	8. Chapter 8

They rode along the path for days, the grass increasing in height until it reached far above their heads. Sansa squinted in the blinding sunlight, growing weary of being jostled by the horse.

"Can I walk for a while?" Sansa glanced up at the Hound, his eyes avoiding hers. He didn't respond, only stopped the horse. Before she could move, he had already dismounted and was lifting her from the saddle.

He set her on the ground and grabbed the reins, marching ahead as she stretched her sore legs. She hurried to catch up with him, the grass around them swaying gently in the breeze. They walked in silence, the Hound stalking ahead of her and the horse.

"How far from Pentos are we going to travel?" She asked, picking at the tall grass as she trailed behind him.

"As far as we need to go." He grunted. Sansa sighed, gently weaving the blades of grass together. The sun beat down upon them as they walked but still the Hound wore his heavy armor, clinking along the path. After a moment, Sansa threw the grass down, instead studying his scarred face.

The burns that once scared her were now cast into a different light. She now knew the reason he scowled so much - he was just reflecting what people thought of him, protecting himself by throwing up a false front. Everything he had said to her that she once thought cruel and unkind ran through her mind and now she could see that he didn't know the world any differently than that. No one had ever shown the least bit of kindness to him - so why would he show kindness to anyone?

Suddenly he stopped, looking down at her. Her cheeks reddened and she looked away, pretending to study the grass around them, all the while afraid that he would somehow know what she'd been thinking.

"I don't want your pity, girl." He growled, frowning down at her. "Save it for someone else."

"I don't pity you." She replied, lifting her chin defiantly as she glance up at him. "I pity the people who treated you so cruelly, who made you see the world as a horrible place."

"Did you save some pity for yourself, little bird?" He demanded, his lip curling up angrily as he searched her eyes.

"No." She whispered, her lips quivering slightly. He snorted, turning away as he nudged the horse forward. Her head dipped slightly as the guilt flooded her.

"I have no pity for myself - only shame." The quiet words fell from her lips, murmured under her breath as a tear slid down her cheek. She hastily brushed it away before following after him.

xxxxxxxxxx

They camped among the tall grass, hidden from view. Sansa lay huddled up on a bed of grass, her cloak wrapped tightly around her to ward off the chill of the night. She reached up to rub her sore neck, stretching it out slowly.

Squinting in the dark, she could just barely make out his bulky form beside the horse in the dim moonlight. _Another day full of silence._ That was what she had to look forward to quietly, she rolled onto her back, gazing up at the moon.

Her body ached but she was reluctant to sleep, knowing that the nightmares would inevitably come. Her thoughts turned instead to the memory a few nights before, to her unanswered question.

 _"You're staying, then?" Sansa lowered her eyes, afraid of his response. Her chest constricted as she waited for him to say something. She knew that it was too much to hope, that his saying_ us _was more than likely just a slip of the tongue. Reluctantly, she peeked at his face from beneath her lashes, heart pounding in her chest._

 _"You ask too many question." His sharp voice dashed all her hopes, confirming that he had misspoken. He took a swig from the water skin before leaning back, his face expressionless. "Go to sleep now, girl, we have to get an early start."_

She closed her eyes as if she could shut out the memory and erase it from her mind. _Please let him stay._ She pleaded silently with the gods as hopelessness overtook her. Curling up tightly, she let the fear fill her soul. _I didn't know if I could survive on my own..._

A sudden touch jolted her awake, her eyes flying open. The Hound crouched next to her, holding a chunk of bread in his outstretched hand.

"This is almost the last of our food." He spoke gently as she took the bread. "It will probably only last us a few more days."

He stood and walked back to the horse, stroking his shiny coat. Sansa took a bite, chewing slowly as she observed him. She struggled to swallow, the food catching in her throat as a thought occurred to her.

"We're not going to eat him, are we?" She suddenly felt nauseous, her stomach rebelling at the thought of eating horseflesh.

"It's him or us." The Hound kept his back to her, still stroking the horse.

"You can't kill him!" Sansa scrambled to her feet, her voice pitchy as she stared him down. "I won't let you!"

"So you'd rather die than kill a horse?" He scoffed, turning round to look at her. His eyes were hard as he stared down at her, stepping towards her.

"I'm not hungry." She said stubbornly, holding out the bread to him. He grinned as he took it, shaking his head in disbelief. Sansa walked past him to the horse, gently stroking his silky coat. He whinnied, nudging her cheek with his wet nose. She smiled sadly at him as the Hound grabbed his reins, leading him back to the path.

"If we don't find food in a few days, I will eat him." The Hound warned, his countenance dark as he lifted Sansa onto the horse's back. She ignored him, gently patting the horse's neck as the Hound climbed up behind her. He urged the horse forward, trotting down the path as the sun rose higher in the sky.

xxxxxxxxx

The sun had reached the middle of the sky and Sansa felt sweat trickled down the back of her neck. She paused, fanning herself with her hand. The breeze had stopped abruptly and she had discarded her cloak earlier in the day. The Hound stopped the horse, looking back at her.

"Drink." He commanded, giving her the water skin. It felt so light in her hand, it had to be nearly empty. She swallowed a tiny bit, holding it back out to him. He scowled and she drank a little more.

Satisfied, he began walking again, the horse trailing behind him. Sansa took a deep breath and followed them. The grass was beginning to thin out some and she had smelt something sweet on the breeze earlier.

Suddenly she caught sight of something, a curl of smoke rising up in the distance. The horse's ears pricked up, signaling that he had heard something. A rustling came from before them and Sansa froze, her breath catching as a form emerged from the grass.

She breathed a sigh of relief as a stray dog darted past them. She hastened to catch up with the Hound as the grass receded completely. To her amazement, there sat an abandoned shack, almost in complete disrepair. A small stable stood behind it, the door barely hanging on.

Sansa spotted a well not too far from the house and she headed straight for it, peering down inside. The Hound tied the horse to the stable and hauled up the bucket, tasting the water before passing it to her. She drank deeply, the sweet liquid cooling her dry throat. Wiping her mouth, she passed the bucket back to the Hound.

As he drank, she surveyed the land surrounding them. It's open fields had obviously been used for crops before. Catching sight of the smoke in the distance, she pointed it out.

"What is it?" She asked, watching the smoke lazily dancing into the sky.

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out." He replied, turning to look inside the shack. "For now, I think we should camp here tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

The night passed slowly as Sansa huddled in the shack, crouching before a small fire blazing in the hearth. The Hound slept outside beneath the stars, keeping watch over the horse. She pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders, a chill passing over her despite the warmth from the fire.

Sleep no longer came easily to her, the nightmares still haunting her. She had hoped that getting as far away from Westros as possible would help alleviate them but it hadn't worked. She watched the tiny flames dancing, casting a orange glow about them. It reminded her of the night they'd left King's Landing...and of that night at the Twins.

With a sigh, Sansa kicked dirt over the fire, dousing the shack and the memories into darkness. Leaning against the wall, she gazed through the cracks in the ceiling. The moon was shining brightly again, illuminating the floor as it sifted through the cracks. The horse whinnied softly as the Hound shifted, his armor clanking.

"Hush now." Sansa could hear him murmuring to the horse. The softness of his voice made her smile as she hunkered down, the cloak laying over her a reminder of just how gentle he could be. Closing her eyes, she listened to his continued whispers until she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight streamed in, blinding Sansa as she awoke. Sitting up, she raked her fingers through her hair before deftly braiding it again. She stood, smoothing her dress before exiting the shack. Icy fear grasp at her heart as she looked around, twisting every way in panic. The Hound was nowhere in sight though the horse was still tied to the stable.

 _He left me!_ The thought shot through her mind before she could stop it. She whirled at the sound of movement behind her, her blood pulsing through her veins.

"I'm still here, little bird." The Hound grinned at her, a couple of skinned rabbits slung over his shoulder. He dropped them on the ground and pointed at a pit that sat a few feet away.

"If you build a fire, you can cook these for breakfast." He glanced up at her disgusted face before offering a smirk. "That is, if you still don't want to eat the horse."

Sansa glared at him, angry that she'd been so alarmed over the thought of him abandoning her. She snatched up some dry grass, tossing it into the stone pit. The Hound held out a flint to her and she set to work lighting the fire while he finished gutting the rabbits before sticking them on a spit.

The flint finally sparked and the grass burned, curling up as she added some small sticks. Taking the spit the Hound had placed the rabbits on, she held it out, watching as the flames licked up at the flesh.

She glanced quickly at the Hound, standing far away, his eyes warily following the flames dance. She returned her focus to the rabbits but not before he'd noticed the turn of her head.

"Ever since that day with my brother..." He let his voice trail off but Sansa understood the unspoken words. A hissing erupted as fat slid into the fire and he shifted, glancing away.

Sansa didn't respond, just kept her body positioned towards the flames, the spit clenched tightly in her fist. She watched the meat cook slowly, forcing herself to turn the rabbits so they'd cook evenly. Finally she thought they looked done enough and passed the spit to the Hound so she could extinguish the fire.

The Hound pulled meat off one of the rabbits and offered it to her. She accepted it, picking a tiny piece off and testing it. It wasn't bad - that, or she was just that hungry. She ate hurriedly, anxious for them to be on their way. The smoke was still curling lazily in the distance, beckoning her with it's mystery.

xxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for them to find the source of the smoke, a small house bustling with people. Sansa felt the Hound stiffen behind her as the people stopped to stare at the newcomers riding in. The horse stopped and they dismounted, the people dispersing as a dark curly-headed man approached them.

"Ah, welcome, strangers! I am Sametyr." The man bowed deeply as the others moved on with their work. "And where might you be headed?" His voice was friendly but Sansa didn't like the way his eyes slid down her body.

"My wife and I are looking for a small farm to buy." The Hound spoke firmly, his eyes dark. The man looked at his dark armor and smiled.

"Luckily for you, I know of a small farm not too far from here. The last owners had an unfortunate...accident." A shiver ran down Sansa's spine as she caught his inference. He grinned, his white teeth glittering. "So, what do you have to offer?"

The Hound dug a bag out the saddle bag and handed it to the man. Sametyr weighed it in his hand, a pleasant smile covering his dark face. He snapped his fingers and two men with metal collars appeared.

"These men will take you and your wife to your new farm." He turned away from them as the men beckoned for them to follow. The Hound helped her onto the horse, leading the animal after the men. After about an hours ride, one of the men pointed to a small building in the midst of an overgrown field.

"There's your new home, little bird." He lifted her to the ground and she walked towards the building, her spirit fluttering within her chest as she finally felt the freedom she had been searching so long for. Her heart beat in her chest, bursting with delight as she saw flowers growing among the fields.

Laughter bubbled up inside as she reached out a finger to stroke the petals of a bright blue flower. Kneeling down among the flowers, she gently picked as many flowers as she could, weaving them together.

She was well aware of the Hound's eyes watching her every movement but she ignored him, instead reaching up to unbraid her hair. Shaking out her firey tresses, she carefully weaved a few of the flowers into a crown. Placing it on her head, she lay back to stare up at the sky, so bright and beautiful in the sunlight.

The Hound watched her, reminded of the innocent child he'd first seen at Winterfell such a short time ago. Sorrow filled his heart as he considered all she'd lost since then.

Her red hair flashed amid the grass and flowers, burning brightly in the sunlight, breaking his reverie. He smiled to himself as he watched her taking her first true taste of freedom. _Not all fire frightens me._


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa lay back, closing her eyes to shut out the blinding sunlight. She felt a twinge of guilt over her joy as the memory of her family's death filled her mind. Slowly she sat up, the flower crown sliding from her head to land on the grass beside her.

A shadow fell over her, blocking the sun from her eyes. The Hound stood above her, silently watching her. She ignored him, instead digging her hands into the grass, clenching it tightly between her fists. His presence did nothing to alleviate her guilt, it only seemed to make it stronger.

"Found some pity for yourself, little bird?" His harsh voice grated against her ears. She closed her eyes, holding back the tears threatening to rush forth. He knelt befroe her, brushing back her hair. "Don't be too hard on yourself, girl. You've earned this freedom, even if it was at a great cost."

She found herself nodding and then he was gone. Squinting in the sunlight, she took a deep breath to calm herself before rising from among the fragrant flowers. Blinking back the tears, she took in the surrounding fields before looking at the buildings. A run-down stable stood a few steps from the house and she was pleased to see a well close by.

 _All of this is mine and mine alone._ The thought did not comfort her as she pondered how long it would be before she was on her own in a foreign place with no friends. Sighing, she swung her hair back and started for the house, praying that it wasn't in too bad of condition.

Entering through the low door, she found herself in a small room equipped with a stone hearth and somewhat suitable furniture. To the left of the hearth was another doorway which led to a small bedroom. Thankfully there was a straw bed in one corner, a welcome reprieve from sleeping on the ground.

Sansa pulled the mattress from the frame, dragging it outside before emptying it. Shaking it, she proceeded to stuff it as full of dried grass as she could find. Retrieving her cloak, she dragged it back into the house and placed it back on the bed.

Turing to walk out, she suddenly stopped and spread the cloak out across it, stepping back to admire her handywork. With a satisfied smile, she sat down, her body instantly finding relief in the softness. She lay back and closed her eyes, her hair splayed out around her like a fiery halo.

She only intended to rest for a moment but fell asleep almost instantly, her chest rising and falling slowly. The Hound walked into the house, peering in through the door at her sleeping form before retreating.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sansa was awoke by the sound of jingling metal. Dazed, she looked around, confused before she remembered where she was. _My new home._ Reluctantly, she crawled off the bed and headed towards the door. She found the Hound outside, skinning another pair of rabbits. He glanced up at her as she walked out before continuing to clean the rabbits.

Pulling her hair into a quick braid, Sansa quickly gathered some dried grass and sticks. Carrying it inside to the hearth, she set to work building a fire. After a few moments, she finally got the grass to catch the spark she produced with the flint. Sitting back on her heels, she watched as the grass burned brighter.

She turned to watch as he finished with the rabbits. He handed them to her, walking away as she cooked them over the flames. Absentmindedly rotating the spit, she cast a glance over the fields, the setting sun casting a glow across the grass. The only sounds she heard was the dripping fat and the gentle breeze slipping through the fields.

Once the rabbits were cooked, the Hound brought her some bread and wine to eat with the meat. They ate in silence, staring out across the land. The sun had almost fully set by the time they finished, the only light coming from the fire. Sansa gazed up at the stars, still amazed at how clearly she could see them out here.

"What do you think of your new home?" The Hound's rasping voice interrupted her thoughts. She glanced over at his scarred face, slightly illuminated by the distant fire before glancing out across her land.

"It's beautiful, more beautiful than I'd ever imagined." She said thoughtfully.

"It'll take alot of work to get some good grain out of it." He took a drink before gazing at his water skin wistfully. "The men Sametyr sent with us told me that there's a market not far from here. We're gonna need some supplies...and some wine."

"Do we have the money for that?" Sansa asked, her brows furrowing.

"Just let me worry about that, little bird." The Hound leaned back, drinking more from his water skin. They sat in silence, the horse shifting around in his disheveled stable.

"What will you do after?" Sansa spoke quietly, her voice barely audible. She kept her eyes on the dancing flames, unwilling to see his face. She heard the jangle of his armor as he shifted his weight, sitting up to look at her.

"There's only one thing I've ever been good at and that's killing." He spoke firmly, watching her face closely as she studied the fire. Sansa sat frozen, her heart hammering against her chest as she listened to him talk.

"I figured that I can become a sellsword, maybe even join the Second Sons."He continued. "It'll be a harsh living but I'll make decent money out of it. And besides, I've known worse."He leaned back again, closing his eyes.

"And what will happen to me when you leave?" She stood quickly, unable to calm the storm brewing in her chest. His eyes popped open in surprise. "What happens when that man finds out that you're not my husband and I am all alone here?"

The Hound gape at her, mouth hanging open in astonishment at her passionate tone. Her face glimmered in the ominous glow of the fire as she continued to speak.

"You promised to help me, to keep me _safe_! Was that all a lie?" She spat the words at him, her blue eyes sparking with anger. "You said once before that you were no knight and it is true! So leave, join the Second Sons and do not weep when I am dead!"

She barely managed to choke the words out before making her escape to the house. Once inside, she closed the door and leaned against it, tears flowing freely. She sank to the ground, hiding her face in her hands as she sobbed.

 _He's going to leave me, just when I need him the most!_ The thought broke her heart as she felt all hope of ever being safe shatter into a million pieces. Her chest constricted and she gasped for air, her cheeks wet as she rose from the ground. Clenching her fists, she roughly rubbed away her tears, desperate to regain control.

Still breathing heavily, she stumbled into the bedroom. Not even bothering to undress, she sank onto the bed, curling up as her grief consumed her. Her night of sleep was fitful, full of nightmares and shattered dreams. When she rose in the morning, her dress was wrinkled and her eyes puffy and swollen.

Yanking her fingers through her hair, she quickly pinned it up before attempting to smooth the wrinkles from her skirt. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders, head held high as she exited the house. The Hound was saddling the horse as she walked towards him.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a brisk tone, keeping her face blank as she spoke.

"I told you, girl, we need supplies. I'm going to that market." His voice was rough as he cinched the saddle tighter.

" _We're_ going." Sansa said firmly, gazing steadily at him.

"What did you say?" He demanded, rising to his full height to stare down at her.

"I said ' _We're_ going.'" She said coolly, her eyes following his as they moved.

"Out of the question. You're staying right here." He snarled as he grabbed the reins, preparing to mount.

"No, I am going and you can't stop me." She snapped back at him. "If I'm going to survive on my own then I need to know how to get to the market, among other things." She moved to stand beside the horse, her face vacant of any emotion. He glanced at her, considering carefully.

Sansa narrowed her icy blue eyes at him and he cursed under his breath, hoisting her into the saddle. He swung up behind her, nudging the excited horse onto the path. "I know I'm going to regret this." He muttered as they broke into a gallop.


	11. Chapter 11

The market was milling with people, stalls filling the streets of the small village. Merchants stood beside their wares, yelling in their language and gesturing wildly, desperately trying to make a good deal. Sansa wandered through the stalls, wide-eyed at the vast array of goods. Her eyes opened in surprise as they passed a group of people chained together, a thick metal collar around their necks.

"Free-bond servants." The Hound rasped in her ear, turning her towards a wine merchant. "Makes their masters feel better not to actually call them _slaves_." He stopped as a dark figure blocked their path, his scarred face darkening.

"Ah, my friends!" Sametyr cried, his bright eyes glistening as he assessed her before looking up at the Hound. "And how do you like out little market? Nothing as fine as King's Landing but it's not bad, eh?"

Sansa kept her face blank, staring at him with empty eyes. The Hound simply shrugged and looked around. "From what I've seen so far, it'll do."

"Do you want me to show you around? I can help you make a good bargain, my lady." He offered, his dark eyes flickering back to Sansa.

"No, thank you, my lord." She smiled brightly at him though her stomach was twisting violently inside her. "We wouldn't want to distract you from you're own errands. Besides, we must learn to make our own way here."

Sansa dropped an elegant curtsy to the man before glancing up at the Hound. He simply smirked down at the man before leading her away towards the wine merchant, leaving the irritated man behind them.

They wandered around the market, purchasing various supplies that were essential. Sansa was beginning to grow weary, her feet aching from the walking when she spied a cloth merchant. A sudden rush of energy flooded her body and she headed straight for it, not even checking to see if the Hound was following her. She fingered a bolt of cloth, her eyes drinking in the different fabrics.

"Those aren't the supplies we need." The Hound growled, prodding her forward. She turned, glaring up at him.

"We do need them. I need to have more than just one dress." She said insistently, tilting her head defiantly. "Was the wine we purchased a _necessity_?"

"Get what you want." He growled after a minute, cursing quietly under his breath as she grinned. Turned back to the fabrics, she carefully examined them under the merchant's watchful eye. After a few moments, she pointed out her choices and the merchant nodded. He rattled off a price and the Hound reluctantly paid the man as she gathered up her precious purchase.

"I think we should get back to the farm." The Hound steered her through the throng of people, his eyes straight ahead as they parted. Sansa could feel everyone's eyes on them as they passed, her cheeks heating under their stares. She peered up at him, noticing the slight tightening of his jaw as he walked.

He secured their purchases on the horse before swinging her up into the saddle. He mounted, kicking the horse to start down the path. They rode away, without even glancing back.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sansa rolled out the fabric, excitement fluttering up in her as she considered how to set about making the clothes. Rocking back on her heels, she caught a glimpse of the Hound chopping wood. She tilted her head, her eyes methodically studying his form. After a moment, she nodded to herself and spread out a deep blue fabric. She began to slowly cut out a shape, her lower lip caught gently between her teeth as she focused.

It didn't take her long to get her pattern cut out and then she set to work sewing her pieces together, her fingers deftly stitching the fabric into a recognizable form. After a few hours bent over her work, Sansa rolled her shoulders, working out her sore neck muscles. Laying aside the fabric, she stood up, streching her cramped back and legs.

Movement outside caught her attention and she walked to the open door, gently massaging her neck as she peered out. The Hound stood not far from the house, stripped of his customary armor as he chopped wood. Sweat dripped down his face, soaking through his shirt as he worked, pausing only to take a swig from his water skin. _Or is that his wine skin._ Sansa wondered as she watched him, his muscles flexing with every swing.

 _I'm so vulnerable._ The sudden realization scared her and she turned her back to him, returning hastily to her sewing. She stabbed the needle into the innocent fabric, yanking her stitch tight before stabbing it again. _At the very least, I should really have him show me how to defend myself before he leaves._

The hair on her neck bristled and she whipped her head around, startled to see him standing in the doorway. His frame filled the doorway, blocking the sunlight that should be streaming through. Heat rushed up her neck, flooding her cheeks as she stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Are you going to be wanting food soon?" He rasped, looking down at her with gentle eyes.

 _Wine skin, it was most definitely wine he was drinking._ She thought as she spoke in a quiet voice. "Yes, that is probably a good idea." She looked down at her sewing. "What were you..." She turned her head to the empty doorway before sighing. _One day, I'm just going to wake up and he won't be here. He'll just walk right out without another thought._ She stabbed at the shirt again, snorting quietly at the irony of it all.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sansa picked at the rabbit before setting aside in favor of the bread and cheese that sat on the table. She chewed slowly, the silence grating on her nerves as she pretended to study the cracks in the wall. The Hound ate the rabbit greedily, drinking deeply from his wine skin as she tried not to focus on him. Finishing her last bite of cheese, Sansa sat back, somewhat ruefully surveying the table.

"What's wrong, little bird?" The Hound asked, wiping his mouth across his sleeve.

"I wish that we had some lemon cakes." She said in a small voice, her mouth watering at the thought of them. "And I never learned how to make them myself."

The Hound laughed, swallowing more of his wine. Sansa stared up at him, dumbfounded as to what could be so humorous. Wiping his mouth again, he grinned at her, clearly drunk. Pushing back her chair, she swiftly stood, intent on leaving the room. Before she could make her escape, he was blocking her with his large body.

"You're drunk." She spat out, her nostrils flaring in anger as her heart beat faster. He stepped closer, his face unreadable in the shadows.

"I won't hurt you, little bird - you know that." He whispered as his fingers stroked her cheek softly.

Sansa squeezed her eyes shut, steeling herself against the emotions that raged inside her breast. "Then why are you leaving me?" She didn't even try to disguise the fury in her voice as she saw his face harden.

"So you abandon me to a fate worse than death?" Her voice cracked, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she looked up at him. He stared down at her, his eyes full of misery.

"Because it's what's best for you." He said firmly, his hand falling back to his side. She gaped at him in open astonishment, her brows knit.

"I'm never going to be like all those knights you dreamed about as a girl." He hissed, his jaw muscles tensing with every word he spoke. "I'll never be the knight to save the little princess in danger. I'm a killer and that's all I'm bloody good for!"

"But you already have." Sansa murmured, stepping towards him. "You saved _me_. And I need _you_ , right here, with me. Can't you see that?"

The Hound stepped away, shaking his head. "I've already made my decision. I'll purchase a free-bond servant to watch over you." He grabbed his wine skin, draining it in one long swig. Sansa stood, frozen in disbelief as he stepped to the door.

"Believe me, you'll be much happier with me gone." He muttered as he stepped outside.

Sansa rushed after him, grabbing onto his arm to stop him. He shook her loose, whirling around with a snarl on his lips. "Leave me be, girl!"

"No." She swallowed, standing up straight and looking him straight in the eyes. "I don't want a servant. If your so set on being a sell-sword, then so be it."

His eyes widened in surprise, all rage instantly erased and his face growing softer in the moonlight.

"I will pay you to stay here. As my protector." She hurried on before he could interrupt. "I know I don't have any money but I will pay you whatever I make from this farm. And I will even give you half the property, so you can sell it if you'd like."

He rubbed his face, considering her proposition before slowly nodding. Sansa felt peace flutter through her chest as she slowly breathed, all tension dissipating. The Hound moved off towards his campsite, leaving her alone beneath the canopy of stars. A smile curled her lips, her heart warming as she watched his retreating form.

Turning back to the house, she barred the door before retrieving her sewing from the corner. Stretching out in front of the fire, she set to work, her mind too full to sleep now. _He'll stay for now, but how long will that last?_

xxxxxxxxxx

The morning light streamed in, waking Sansa from a deep sleep. She rolled off the bed, her heart feeling lighter than it had in days. She dressed quickly, eager to begin her work. She had almost finished her first sewing project last night and there were so many more to do!

Opting to leave her hair down, she went into the front part of the house, unbarring the door before setting out the leftover bread and cheese from last night. The door opened and she turned, smiling brightly.

All color drained from her face, fear seizing her chest as she looked at the man standing before her. Stepping back, she reached behind her, looking for the knife they'd used last night.

"Good morning, my lady. Where is you husband? I didn't see him when I rode up and I don't think he'd leave you all alone out here." A wicked grin covered the dark man's face as he stepped towards her, eyes brimming with lust. "Is he still abed at this time?"

Sansa moved towards the bedroom but the man was quicker, throwing open the door before she could stop him.

"Just as I thought." He turned to her, a cat-like smile playing on his lips as he scanned the room before settling his gaze upon her. "He sin't really your husband, is he? A pretty little thing like you wouldn't marry a dog like him."

Anger boiled inside her at his comments and she lifted her chin defiantly, staring him down. The lust was replaced by outrage and he grabbed her, dragging her out the door behind him. "Let's go find the dog and show him what I do to liars!"


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa squinted in the bright sunlight as Sametyr drug her out of the house, his hand clutching her arm tightly. She pulled against his grasp, struggling to free herself but he was too strong. Using her free hand, Sansa raked her nails across his arm, digging in deep. Sametyr stopped, anger darkening his eyes even more.

In one swift motion, he lifted his left hand and slapped her. Her head snapped to the side, her hair flying out like flames licking at the sky. The memories of Joffery's kingsguard striking her filling her mind as she pushed her hair back.

Sansa lifted her head, gazing coolly at him with icy eyes. A dribble of blood ran down her lip, staining the porcelain skin beneath it. She made no move to wipe it away, instead she watched Sametyr's jaw muscles flexed angrily as he stared at her. With a curse, the man yanked her forward, intent on proceeding in his hunt.

"Let the girl go and just maybe I won't kill you where you stand." The sound of the Hound's voice stopped Sametyr in his tracks. He slowly turned to face the Hound, a frigid grin appearing on his face.

"I was looking for you, _dog_." He sneered, his hold on Sansa tightening. "Not a very good _husband_ , leaving your pretty little wife all alone out here."

The Hound's eye quickly flicked to the blood on Sansa's chin and back to the man's dark face. He saw the fury in Sametyr's eye and knew the man was trying to bait him. He resisted glancing at Sansa again, instead waiting silently for the man to continue his taunts.

"You're lucky I came along, neighbor, or your sweet wife could have had a terrible accident." Sametyr pulled Sansa closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist as she struggled.

"She is your wife, isn't she?" His eyes narrowing as he spoke. "Or is she just your plaything?"

"Enough." The Hound spat through gritted teeth. "Or I will kill you where you stand, whether or not you let her go."

Sansa had stopped struggling, her eyes focusing on the Hound's armor. "Let me go." She whispered, her voice calm despite the panic she felt. "Let me go or he will kill you."

Sametyr leered at her, twining her hair around his fingers. "I don't believe you." He breathed into her ear, his face splitting into a cat-like grin.

A crunching sound filled her ears, her head being yanked to the side as Sametyr fell backwards, his fingers still entwined in her hair. She cried out as she felt the hair being tore from her scalp, certain that she was bleeding profusely.

The Hound stood above the injured man, his sword drawn. Sametyr cowered before him, curling up as he clutched at his bloodied nose.

"I told you to let go of the girl." The Hound snarled. "And I warned you what I would do."

He raised his sword but Sansa reached out, gently touching his shoulder. "You're not a killer." She mumured, not daring to look at his face. She felt his arm lowering and she pulled her hand away, hugging herself as she watched him step back.

"Get off my land and don't ever show your face here again." He spoke from between clenched teeth, watching iwth stormy eyes as Sametyr crawling. Once the man was a safe enough distance away, he turned to Sansa.

"Are you alright?" He asked, gently lifting her chin to examine her swollen lips.

"I'm fine." She said, smiling up at him as she wiped the blood from her chin. "I've had worse beatings."

His face hardened as he withdrew his hand, stepping away as she turned towards the house.

"And what if that swine decides to come back?" His harsh voice rang out behind her. Pausing at the threshold, Sansa paused. Taking a breath, she gripped the door frame to steady herself, careful to not let him see her shaking hand.

"Then you kill him." She stated coolly before entering the house.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sansa bent over her sewing, hands still slightly shaking from the morning ordeal. She set aside the pants she was sewing, flexing her stiff fingers before rising from her chair. She wandered outside into the bright sun, shading her eyes as she wandered among the fields, running her hands across the flowers and grass.

She caught sight of the Hound fixing up the stable, the horse whinnying as he worked. A shudder went through her as she thought of what would have happened if he hadn't been close by. Slowly she made her way towards the stable. The horse stuck his nose out, nickering as she approached. She grinned at him, rubbing his nose softly.

The Hound didn't look up, busying himself with repairing the side of the stable where the wood was beginning to rot away. The horse nudged her hand, watching her with his large chocolate eyes as she patted his soft mane.

"Surprised you haven't given him a name yet." She glanced over at the Hound as he smirked at her. "On account of you not wanting to eat him."

"Oh, but I have given him a name." She replied, her face impassive as he looked at her in surprise. "I named him 'Ser'." She turned to walk out, a smile forming on her lips as she listened to him cursing.

Returning to the house, she sat down before her sewing, determined to finish it before the day was out. Taking it up, she began to stitch, her hair a fiery curtain from the sunlight as her needle darted in and out of the fabric. Finishing up the final stitch on the left leg pants, she flipped them over, grinning as she imagined the finished product. With a renewed energy, she quickly stared on the right leg, quietly humming as she worked.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sansa folded the clothes, setting aside her needle as she stretched her sore muscles, a satisfied smile gracing her lips. A sound at the door caused her to turn, her smile growing bigger as the Hound walked in, sweat drenching his shirt. She stood, picking up the bundle of clothes.

"Find a place out back to wash yourself." She said as she handed him the clothes. "I'll start dinner and we can eat out under the stars, just like before."

"Why?" The Hound asked, staring down at the clothes with wary eyes.

"What do you mean 'why'?" She asked, her brows puckering as she watched him gently touch the fabric.

"Why did you make these for me?" He asked, an astonished edge to his voice.

"Because you needed a new set of clothes. You've been wearing the same ones for months now." She replied. "Do you not like them?"

"I've never had anything so fine." He muttered as he examined the stitching. "I can't take them, I'll just ruin all your pretty stitches when I'm working outside." He offered them back to her but she shook her head, her heart softening.

"Please take them. It doesn't matter if you ruin them, that is what they're for." She wet her dry lips before continuing. "Now, if you don't mind, I really should get dinner started." She ducked her head, slipping past his hulking form out the door, desperately trying to keep her face hidden.

Sansa heard him walking out towards the stable and she lifted her hand to her mouth as the enormity of his revelation hit her. _No one has ever truly been kind to him._ She had realized before that he'd led a hard life but to have no one ever show even a shred of kindness...that was unforgivable.

Moving her hand to her chest, Sansa slowly breathed, calming herself and clearing her mind of any pity she might be feeling in that moment. The setting sun stretched across the fields, setting them ablaze with it's light. _He will never know unkindness from me, not anymore._


	13. Chapter 13

The sweat dripped down Sansa's back, seeping through her dress. The sun was shining, it's bright light blinding as she pulled at the overgrown grass that had grown among the crops. Swiping her sleeve across her face, she caught the sweat beading on her forehead before it ran into her eyes. Blinking, she shielded her face from the sun, watching as the Hound worked.

It had been almost six weeks since Sametyr had come to their farm and they hadn't seen him since, not even at the market in town. A grain of fear was embedded in her chest, worried that he might try to get revenge. But the Hound was confident that he would never have the courage to return; he took Sametyr's absence as a sign of acquiescence.

A curse rang out, calling back her attention to the Hound. He was struggling to finish the pen he was building and she couldn't help but smile as she watched him. The last trip to the market, he'd surprised her by buying a piglet. She knew fully well that he meant it for food in the future but that would never happen, not once she'd gotten hold of it.

Standing to her feet, she threw her coppery braid over her shoulder before filling her arms with the grass. She wandered towards the fire pit, spreading the grass out beside it to dry in the sunshine. Sansa stretched her back, looking at the progress they had made since their arrival.

The fields were almost completely weeded, with the exception of some of the flowers that she planned on transplanting later. The stable looked more like a stable than it ever had and now the pigpen was almost finished. A satisfied smile settled on her lips - _this is all ours._

But the last few weeks had brought back her nightmares. A shiver ran down her spine despite the sunshine as she recalled last night's dream - her mother and brother's deaths coupled with the riot at King's Landing. That wasn't the first time he'd come to her rescue, nor had it been the last. Her eyes involuntarily lifted, following his form as he worked.

She found herself walking towards him and she shifted slightly, heading instead for the stable. The horse stuck his nose out as she approached, his chocolate eyes following her very movement.

"Hello there, boy." She whispered, gently rubbing his velvety nose. "And how is my dear Ser today?"

The horse nickered in reply, nudging her with his head. Sansa beamed at him, gently kissing his nose.

"He's doing the same as he was yesterday." Grumbled the Hound, moping his face with his sleeve as he stepped into the stable. "And he'll be the same tomorrow - tired and sweaty, probably thirsty too."

Sansa glanced at him, smirking at his complaints. "And what about my sweet little piggy, how is she doing today?" She moved past him and out of the stable, heading for the crate that sat beside the pen. A squealing met her ears and she knelt, opening the cage to pick up the squirming mass of pink.

"There, there little one. It's alright." She soothed as she cradled the piglet. The Hound had followed her out and stood watching as she cooed to the animal. After a few moments, Sansa placed the piglet back into her crate, securing the door tightly before standing to face him.

"You do know what the best part of that animal is, don't you?" He growled a smile playing at his lips.

"We are not eating her." She stated firmly, glaring up at him.

"You don't know what you're missing." He shrugged, picking up his ax. He heard a huff and turned to watch her stalking away, hair trailing behind her in a fiery blaze.

xxxxxxxxxx

The stars filled the sky, filtered through a smoky haze as the fire burned. Sansa closed her eyes, relishing the quiet of the night. She felt so peaceful now.

"What are you thinking about, little bird? Dreaming of some far-off paradise?" The Hound's gravelly voice interrupted her thoughts and she slowly opened her eyes to see him watching her intently.

"No, I don't dream anymore." She said quietly, looking away as she said it, afraid he'd know that she wasn't telling the truth.

They sat in silence, staring up at the stars. Sansa reached up, quickly undoing her braid as she tried to release the tension building in her neck. She shifted, tired but unwilling to move. The Hound's voice broke the silence again, startling her.

"I've been thinking-" He paused, his dark eyes boring into her. She waited with baited breath as he swallowed before continuing. "Ever since that man came here, I can't help but think we're not as safe as we think."

Sansa nodded slowly, her hair swinging across her shoulder. She wondered where he was going with this but couldn't find the words to ask

"I want to give you my name." He stated, glancing away before looking back at her. "House Clegane is neither old nor honorable but it does strike fear in men's hearts, even all the way across the Narrow Sea. And that can be quite useful, especially for you."

Sansa froze, momentarily stunned by his suggestion. She peered at him, searching his face for any emotion.

"I know I'm not one of your pretty, honorable knights but I'll keep you safe. And I'm not asking anything from you." Shock filled her but before she could reply, he hurried on. "I won't ask to share your bed - ever."

Sansa shot up, her heart falling. _He doesn't love me, not truly!_ She forced herself to breathe normally and wiped all emotion from her face, shoving the wayward thought aside.

"I don't dream about knights anymore, they're just fairytales made up to woo stupid little girls." She snapped, her blue eyes electric in the moonlight.

"You would be free to marry again but all my lands would belong to you." He watched her face carefully as he spoke, choosing to ignore her outburst. "It is for your protection."

Sansa's head dipped as he fell silent. She thought for a moment before raising her head high.

"And if I wished to return to Westros, what then?" She asked, her voice firm.

"Then I'd make my way to the Second Sons, just like I'd originally planned." The Hound shrugged, leaning back.

"And if I asked you to go with me?" Her hands were shaking slightly so she clenched them beneath her skirt.

"If that's what you wanted, then I'd go back with you." He replied, staring up at the night sky.

"There isn't even a godswood for us to be married in." She whispered, swallowing quickly

"I don't much see the point in it." He growled as she glared at him.

Abruptly Sansa stood, her heart beating violently as her mind whirled.  
"I need to think about this." She murmured, her head beginning to ache even more.

"It was just a suggestion." He muttered, closing his eyes. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow - you should get some rest."

Santa headed for the house, pausing to glance back at his relaxed figure illuminated by the flames that were slowly dying down. She hurried inside, barring the door behind her before making her way to the bedroom. Slipping off her dress, she collapsed on the bed. _At least no nightmares will plague me tonight._

xxxxxxxxxx

 _The sunlight filtered through the leaves, casting an eerie green glow on the forest floor. Sansa glanced around, the cool air still and silent beneath the trees. After a moment, she began walking forward. She was looking for something, that much she knew but what, she didn't know._

 _Suddenly she caught sight of a red flash and she quickened her pace until the trees opened up into a small clearing. In the midst sat a large white tree, it's leaves emitting a red glow over the stream beside it._

 _Santa stopped, staring at the weirwood in amazement._ But there are no godswood in Essos! _Cautiously she crept nearer until she stood directly before it's face, bloody tears streaming from its eyes._

Come to me _. Whispered the voice inside her head as she stared into the lifeless eyes, the perpetual tears slipping down its chalky wooden cheeks._ **Come to me.**

Sansa's eyelids fluttered, opening to darkness surrounding her as she sat up. Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, a hint of light appearing in the sky. Dawn is coming. She thought as she slipped from beneath her covers.

Standing in the darkness, her brows knit together as she considered the dream. She shivered, the cold of the morning penetrating her shift. Sansa quickly dressed, pinning up her hair as she thought. It was just a dream. My mind was full of the godswood and the werewood.

She pulled the cloak from the bed, wrapping herself tightly in it. _Maybe it's time to let this go. It really seems to bother him. But still..._ Sansa blushed at the thought of her wedding night before she remembered the Hound's words. Instantly she sobered, the thought quickly fading from her mind.

Quietly she crept out of the house, keeping a safe distance from the stable. The horse shifted, snorting softly as she passed. Sansa froze, straining to hear movement. The horse quieted down and she continued on her way, scanning for any decent plants to use as dye.

Suddenly Sansa spotted a grove of trees not too far from her and curiosity filled her. It didn't take long for her to approach them and she wandered inside, looking for greener vegetation that would produce a more vibrant color.

As she walked, she noticed that it seemed slightly familiar. The sun was just beginning to rise and the sunlight streamed through the leaves. Shaking off the feeling, she discovered some suitable plants and began gathering the foliage.

The hairs on her neck stood on end and she felt a presence behind her. Slowly she turned, expecting to see a person but there was nothing. Gingerly she stepped forward, peering through the greenish glow. Ahead, she glimpsed a change in the light that drew her interest.

Slipping through the trees, she saw a pool of water. Hovering above were white branches adorned with bright red leaves. Sansa stared in awe at the face of the weirwood. _It was calling to me._ She thought in amazement as she reached out to stroke the bark.

Gently brushing her fingers across the trunk, Sansa felt peace rush through her. A calm smile crossed her face as she knelt down at the base, her lips moving in silent prayers.

Almost an hour later, Sansa exited the grove, her arms full of leaves and heart full of tranquility. She ambled quietly back towards the farm, glancing back at the grove. Now she was ready to make her decision.

 _[A very big thank you to **xXCourageousXx** for helping me out with my godswood problem and for letting me pick her brain!]_


	14. Chapter 14

The fire crackled, the flames dull in the sunlight. Sansa peered into the pot, checking to see if the color looked dark enough. _Just a little longer._ She thought, sitting back down and picking up the dress she had been mending.

The acrid smoke filled her nostrils and she shifted slightly away, catching sight of the finished pigpen. A smile crossed her face as she dipped her head, focusing on the tear in the fabric. She hadn't spoken to the Hound since she had returned from the godswood, choosing to focus on dyeing her cloak instead.

 _The right time to talk to him will come._ She rose, setting aside the dress to look at the roiling liquid. _Perfect!_ She thought as she fished out the greenery and tossed them aside. Quickly she retrieved the cloak from the house, carefully concealing it as she walked towards the fire.

Slowly Sansa lowered it into the dye, the dark green fluid permeating the wool. She submerged it completely before returning to her sewing and thoughts. _At least he won't be angry that it's the same cloak. He might not even realize it_ _._

After about an hour of mending, she stood stretching her back and neck. Kicking dirt over the fire, she stirred the pot. Deciding to let it soak a bit longer, she headed towards the stable. Pausing to stroke Ser's silky mane, Sansa continued on to see her piglet. She crawled into the pen, scooping up the squealing mass of pink flesh.

"Hello, there. How's my sweet little piggy today?" She cooed, cuddling the piglet to her chest as she knelt down to sit in the mud. "You need a name, don't you?"

She set the pig on the ground, watching as she trotted about the pen investigating the mud. "What shall we call you?" She murmured, studying her.

"Why don't you call her 'Porky'?" A gruff voice came from behind her.

"I am not calling her that." Sansa said firmly, keeping her eyes straight ahead. The piglet ambled over to her, her eyes big as she sniffed at Sansa, ears twitching. Sliding her finger down the pig's back, she bit her lip, brows furrowed in concentration. "Rosey." She whispered. "We're going to call you Rosey."

With a final pat on the piglet's head, she stood to her feet, dusting the mud from her dress before crawling back over the fence. The Hound grabbed her arm, keeping her steady as she so.

"Thank you." She murmured, smiling up at him from under her lashes as he release his grip on her arm. He nodded, turning back towards the fields without a word. With a sigh, Sansa watched him retreat around the stable and out of view before reluctantly heading back towards the fire to rinse the dye from her cloak.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rocking back on her heels, Sansa wiped the dirt from her hands, admiring the newly transplanted flowers. She stood, heading behind the house to see how the cloak was drying. If all went according to plan, it would come in very handy tonight. Rounding the corner, she looked at the fabric hanging with a satisfied grin - it was perfect!

Fingering the fabric, Sansa was happy to discover that it had dried for the most part. Gingerly she pulled it down and carried it into the house. She hung it over the chairs, stepping back to admire the deep green hue. A faint blush rose to her cheeks as she thought of what the cloak represented. She ducked outside to retrieve the needle and then into the bedroom for the thread she'd been saving. Taking a deep breath, she threaded the needle and began to sew.

xxxxxxxxxx

The moon was barely visible, making the stars shine even brighter against the night sky. Despite the starlight, it was still too dark to see much beyond the glow of the fire. Sansa was grateful for the darkness to hide her face from the Hound's perceptive gaze. Settling back against a rock, she gazed up at the sky, searching for the right words when her thoughts were interrupted.

"I don't know if I can take eating another rabbit." the Hound rasped from across the fire. "Much less cleaning another one. Didn't you say you wanted to get some chickens?"

"For the eggs." She replied, looking over at him. "But I think that we should add another room onto the house before we get anymore animals."

He turned to eye her curiously. The heat rose in her cheeks and she dipped her head slightly.  
"You said you didn't want to share a room and it is going to get cold at some point..." Her voice trailed off. Licking her lips, she began again. "There is a godswood beyond the fields."

"I know. I saw you sneaking across the fields this morning and followed you." Sansa sat up in surprise, watching as he took a drink of water. Wiping his mouth, he looked at her. "I take it there was a weirwood?"

Mutely she nodded, completely taken off-guard by his words. Leaning back, the Hound nodded thoughtfully. "That should put your mind at ease. Northerner weddings take place at night?"

She inclined her head in acquiescence, baffled by his comments. Suddenly he rose from the ground, staring down at her, a strange look on his face. He seemed as though he was wrestling within himself. After a moment of indecision, he moved closer and reached his hand out to her. Taking hold, she let him pull her to her feel, completely mystified.

"We should go to the godswood tonight." He commented, releasing her hand. "I don't think we should wait any longer. It isn't safe."

Sansa stared at him in shock, unsure of how to respond. She found herself nodding slowly as he headed towards the stable before wandering towards the house in a fog of bewilderment.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sansa slipped off the bed, her heart racing. She stood, frozen in place as she tried to gain control of her breathing. _It's just a formality._ She reminded herself, desperate to keep reality in sight. Finally, her heart slowed and her head felt clear. Grabbing her brush from the little table, she slowly pulled it through her hair, relishing the monotony of the familiar motion.

Sansa quickly braided at the hair at the crown of her head, mimicking the style her mother had often done in Winterfell. Her mother - what would she have thought of her daughter marrying a man like the Hound? Her father would not have approved, of that she was certain. Though perhaps after Jofferey...

Sansa shivered, the coldness of the evening penetrating her thin shift. Casting aside the thoughts of her parents, she rubbed her arms and grabbed the dress that lay across the bed, slipping quickly into the rough fabric. Tying it at the waist with a shash, she smoothed out the fabric, her hair cascading down the back in a blaze of red.

 _I'm ready._ She thought, twisting her hands nervously as she moved towards the door. Closing her eyes, she breathed a prayer to the gods for strength before opening the door. Grasping the cloak, she exited the house. The Hound stood waiting, his armor reflecting the flames from the torch he held.

His eyes widened slightly as he took in the creamy gown she wore, a slight blush rising on her cheeks. She thrust the cloak towards him, desperate to distract him. His eyebrows knitting in confusion as the sight of it.

"Every lord wears a cloak at his wedding." She stated as he slowly took the cloak, examining the three leaping dogs emblazoned on the back. He slung it over his shoulders, looking at her expectantly. She grinned at him, falling in step beside him as the traipsed through the fields.

They walked slowly to the forest, the stillness of the night enveloping them. Sansa resisted the urge to peer up at him, instead focusing on the path before them and listening to the jangling of his mail.

The woods grew closer with each step and soon they were entering, her lips moving in silent prayers as she felt the dank air rushing around her. Her heart rate increased, the blood pumping wildly through her veins as they plodded deeper into the forest.

The weirwood loomed above, the leaves burning in the glow of the torch. The Hound stepped forward, driving the torch into the ground before placing himself beside the tree. The crying face looked eeire in the torchlight as he turned to face her. Sansa stopped before the tree, looking up at his scarred face illuminated by the flames. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Who comes before the old gods this night?"

"Sansa, of the House Stark, comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?" Sansa spoke clearly, her eyes focused on the Hound's face.

"Sandor, of the House Clegane. Who gives her?" He spoke the words, the silence growing once more. Sansa's eyes flitted to the weirwood, bathed in the torchlight, it's mouth open. The Hound cleared his throat, shifting slightly before continuing on. "Lady Sansa, will you take this man?"

"I take this man." She whispered softly as she knelt before the weirwood, bowing her head in silent prayed under the ashy branches. After a moment, she rose and the Hound stepped forward, pulling the cloak from around his shoulders and draping it across her. He turned to lead her away but Sansa stopped him.

"You forgot the last words." She looked at him shyly, her soft voice barely audible.

The silence that filled the godswood was deafening as Sandor stood over her, uncertainty etched on his face. Gently he cupped her face in his hands, searching her eyes intently before leaning towards her. His lips lingered for a moment, her heart fluttering in her chest as she fought the instinctual desire to close her eyes.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love." He murmured before tenderly brushing a kiss against her trembling lips. In a heartbeat it was over and she closed her eyes as he turned away to retrieve the torch.

He lead her out of the trees, the night sky darkening as they walked. _I am yours and you are mine._ She added silently, glancing up at her husband's face, a slight smile forming on her lips. _From this day, until the end of my days._


	15. Chapter 15

The stale air hung about the room, stifling Sansa's every breath. In one fluid movement, she slipped from the bed and flung open the curtains that draped across the small window. With a grunt, she twisted the latch, pushing with all her might until it finally gave way.

Panting slightly, she stood back, eyes closed as the cool breeze wafted across her face. _This is the last night I sleep with that blasted window closed._ Crossing the room, she lay back on the bed and let her mind wander back to that night...

Sandor had never looked so handsome before, standing beneath the weirwood. Bathed in it's golden light, his armor glinted in the torchlight. His scars didn't scare her anymore, they only made him more dear to her - a testament of all he had suffered and all he'd overcome. _There was never a more truer knight then him._ She thought. _Especially when he kissed me._

With a sigh, she rolled over onto her side, kicking the blanket away from her as the memory of his tender kiss filled her mind. _Stop thinking about that!_ She chided herself. _It is a marriage of convenience, nothing else!_ Screwing up her eyes, she was determined to sleep.

After a moment of lying still, she groaned, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling. _This is never going to work._

xxxxxxxxxx

Sansa slowly pulled the weeds away from the crops, the sound of hammering reverberating throughout the fields. Pausing, she glanced at the house, catching sight of Sandor's form as he framed in the new room.

He swung the hammer back and brought it down with a loud clang. Again and again he repeated the motions, sweat dripping through his shirt. Sansa rose quickly, heading for the well. After filling the bucket, she turned to him.

"Here." She murmured, touching his arm gently. He stiffened at her touch and she dropped her hand to fill the ladle with water, lowering her eyes to hide the hurt that sprang up in them. He took the ladle, raising it to his lips and draining the water before handing it back to her. She filled it again, eyes still downcast.

"It's terribly hot today." Sansa said, watching as he drank. Sandor merely nodded, finishing up the water before giving the ladle back. His breathing still labored, he retrieved the hammer and propped up another board. The hammering resumed as she slowly slipped away to the stable.

Ser's gentle neighing floated through the stable as Sansa knelt beside the pigpen watching Rosy amble around. The squealing ball of pink rooted through the mud, rolling around happily. A soft smile crossed her lips as she sat there before her mood once again turned serious.

"I know that he only married me to give me a name that could protect me but that night in the weirwood..." she paused, swallowing. "That night in the weirwood, when he kissed me it just felt like more than a contract. It felt... _real_."

Rosy stopped rolling for a moment, her pink ears twitching as she stared at Sansa with her big brown eyes. Sansa closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. _Here I am, discussing my life with a pig and a horse - what would Robb say?_ A tear slipped down her cheek as she opened her eyes which shimmered with unshed tears at the memory of her eldest brother.

Taking a deep breath, she stood, smoothing out her skirt as she did. _I am a Stark or Winterfell._ She reminded herself, her face hardened with determination as she returned to the fields. _We do not give up so easily._

xxxxxxxxxx

The Hound paused, breathing heavily as he wiped the sweat from his brow. A flash of red caught his eye and he turned to watch Sansa as she knelt among the golden wheat. A few stray wisps of hair had come loose from her tight braid, whipping up like flames as she pulled the weeds from amongst their crops.

A sudden longing filled his chest as he stood watching, his brown eyes full of desire. He found his breath becoming shorter as his heart beat faster. _She's just a girl._ He thought to himself. _She has been put through so much already...lost_ _so much - I can't ask it of her._

With one more regretful look at her small form nestled among the wheat, he returned to his work, steeling himself with each blow of the hammer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sitting back on her heels, Sansa scanned the wheat slowly, her blue eyes narrowing as she searched. Finally satisfied that she had captured every stray weed, she rose, gathering the weeds into her arms. She headed for the back of the house to spread out the weeds in the sun to dry. _At least they are useful for something._

She passed Sandor, peeking up at him as she did. Once she had deposited her weeds, she glanced at the sun, shading her eyes with her hand as she moved towards the house.

Before she could got far, the sound of hooves reached her ears and she froze, alarm mounting in her chest. A quick glance assured her that Sandor too had heard the noise. With a foul look on his face, he strode out to the front, Sansa trailing behind.

Two riders approached, their horses glistening with sweat as they halted before the fire pit. The men dismounted, carefully eyeing the surrounding fields before turning their eyes to Sandor.

"Greetings." Called the taller man, bowing as he flashed a smile. Dust covered his face making his teeth appear brilliantly white. "My friend and I have had a long, hot ride. We are in need of water - for both ourselves and our horses."

His grey eyes flitted quickly to Sansa before returning back to the Hound's scarred face. The smaller man stayed beside the horses, his dark eyes suspicious as he listened.

"Where are you headed?" Sandor asked, his voice thick with distrust as.

"Towards Meereen. We're going to pledge ourselves to the Second Sons." The man replied, watching him intently.

Sandor remained quiet, studying him for as the man's friend continued to scowl from across the fire pit. "Well is over there. Water the horses and then take what water you need, then be gone." He growled as he pointed to the well.

The man bowed again as the other lead the horses to the well. "Thank you, Ser." The man said, smiling widely. "I am Devon Lightfoot and my friend is Sterlen Cray. We've come a long way, across the Narrow Sea."

Sansa watched his face, leery of the glinting grey eyes. Uneasiness stirred in her belly and her gaze shifted to his friend. The man he had called Sterlen was peering into the stable as though searching for something. The horses stood restless, tails twitching as Sterlen glanced at his friend, nodding quickly.

"I heard a story from your neighbor, very interesting story but I'm inclined to think it isn't true." Devon shrugged nonchalantly before continuing. "He told me a fierce knight lived here under the pretense of having a wife. Now, I don't see a knight here, just a poor farmer that somehow managed to get a expensive suit of armor and his pretty little wench." He sauntered towards Sandor, who stood silently looking down at the man.

Devon grinned, his lips pulling back from his teeth. "That man promised us a lot of coin if we killed you and brought the girl back to him. Claims she'd fetch a high price on the slaver's block, though I am beginning to think that isn't what he wants her for." He leered at Sansa, her skin crawling under his gaze.

Sansa swallowed slowly, her eyes still focused on the other man. She heard a sound she knew all too well - a sword being drawn from it's sheath. Her heart pounded as she realized that the man meant to fight Sandor.

"I think my friend and I will take the girl along, just to keep us entertained until we reach the Second Sons." He brandished his sword, swinging it around in a dazzling array. "And then, maybe we'll sell her to slavers there once we're done with her."

"You have one last chance to reconsider, boy." Sandor spat, gripping the hammer tightly. Devon simply smiled and lunged towards the Hound, who shifted out of his path and brought the hammer down on his sword arm, a sickening cracking rang out, the man's scream filling the air.

His friend dashed towards Sansa, grabbing her violently by the wrist. He squeezed it harder and grinned, clearly enjoying the look on pain etched on her face. Sansa raked her fingernails across his face, twisting free and falling backwards in the dirt. "Why, you dirty little-" The man moved toward her, rivulets of blood appearing on his cheek as she crawled away.

The man reached out, grasping the coil of red hair hanging down her back. With a single motion, he drug her back, a small cry of pain escaping her lips. He lifted her from the ground, his hand closing around her throat. Tears squeezed from her eyes as she gasped for air, kicking out at the man. With a wild swing, she clawed at his eyes, stretching her arms as far as she could. He laughed as she frantically tore at his hand, the desperation plain on her face.

A resounding whack filled the air and Sterlen released his hold. Sansa fell to the ground, coughing violently. She glanced up to see Sandor's fist making contact with the man's nose. A soft crunching noise sounded on contact and then blood spurted from his nose, pouring down his face as his eyes widened in fear.

"Get off my land and don't come back." Sandor snarled, his eyes flashing as he glared at the two men. Sterlen cupped his face in his hands and scrambled backwards as blood dripped between his fingers. Devon grimaced as he stood, his sword arm swinging limply beside as he breathed heavily.

"I was wrong." Devon panted as he retrieved the horses, his eyes full of awe. "Sametyr was right about there being a knight here, ser."

"Be gone!" Sandor cried, his eyes wild with anger as he stepped forward. They hastened to mount, kicking the horses into a gallop when they had. Once they had faded into the distance, Sandor turned to Sansa, his face softened as he looked at her. Catching sight of the ugly red mark about her throat, his eyes darkened, anger filling his face.

"I'm alright." Sansa whispered hoarsely as he help her stand, her throat aching with every word she spoke. "It'll be sore for awhile but really, I'm fine."

Sandor pulled her into his chest, encasing her in his arms as he placed a tender kiss on her fiery locks. After a moment, he lifted her in his arms and carried her towards the house. Startled, she looked up at him, his face blank as he carried her into the house.

Gently, heplaced her on the bed. "You need to rest." He said quietly, heading to the door. She opened her mouth to protest but he had already closed the door behind him.

Sandor's jaw tightened as he closed the door, his pulse racing at the thought of that man's hand around Sansa's throat. _This has to end now._ He thought, his fists clenching. Striding out the door, he barred the little bird safely in her cage before heading towards the stable.

 _I'll never get any rest in this heat._ Sansa thought, slowly rising from the bed, shedding her clothes until only her shift remained. She curled up on the bed, her brows puckered in confusion, her throat pulsing in pain. _When will it end?_

xxxxxxxxxx

A noise startled Sansa awake and she sat up, momentarily bewildered before remembering the day's events. Sliding off the bed, she stumbled to the window, her mind still hazzy with sleep as she peered through it. Straining to see in the dusky light, she caught sight of a man digging at the edge of the fields.

Quickly pulling her dress on, she rushed outside towards the man, her naked feet silently as she moved through the fields. Horses whinnied as she passed the stable and her forehead wrinkled as dread filled her soul. _What is going on?_ Quickening her pace, she dashed towards the fields.

She slowed as she approached the man, anxious not to startle him but even more afraid to see what lay inside the grave. Sandor knelt beside the gaping hole, staring at something inside. Her heart racing, she crept towards him.

He didn't acknowledge her, only sat there looking down. Sansa peered over his shoulder, a sob of relief raking her throat. "It's all over." He murmured gently as he rose. He began to fill in the hole, the dirt covering the blood-spattered armor like a flood, his hound-shaped helm silently howling at the sky. Slowly the earth piled up until not even a glint of the armor could be see.

They sat in silence beside the mound. The dusk was overtaken by darkness and the stars began to twinkle in the sky. Finally, a quiet rasping broke the stillness of the night. "The Hound is dead."


	16. Chapter 16

A fly buzzed about the room, landing on her neck. With a wave of her hand, Sansa shooed it away, engrossed in her sewing. Stretching her back, she stood, laying aside the fabric and thread. Faint hammering drifted through the window on a warm breeze.

It had been almost three months since those men had appeared on their doorstep and almost three months since Sametyr had disappeared without a trace. Sansa had her suspicions about his fate but she would never voice them. Sandor was a changed man since burying his armor, even more quiet and reserved.

Every day was the same - meals shared in silence and hours upon hours of hammering, barely a handful of words passed between them. What little hope she'd had of a future together was being slowly chipped away.

Sighing, Sansa returned to her work, throat tightening with emotion. Tears filled her eyes turning them into shimmering pools of blue as she bent her head over the fabric. A sob caught in her throat as she violently dashed the tears away. _Why do I even hope anymore?_

xxxxxxxxxx

Sandor paused, the sun beating down on his back. Sweat drenched his body as he stripped his shirt off, panting in the heat. He turned towards the well, quickly drawing from it and drinking deeply from the bucket.

The cool water did little to alleviate the heat and he poured the rest over his head, desperate for relief from the sun. As the water dripped down his face, he caught sight of Sansa heading for the well. Setting the bucket aside, he stepped back, noting her swollen and red eyes.

His chest tightened at the all too familiar sight, sorrow filling his chest. _She needs to be free of the burdens she's carrying._ Sandor watched her face closely as she approached, her eyes downcast as she lowered the bucket into the water. She pulled it up, struggling to keep hold of the rope. In one quick move, he was beside her, taking the rope in his hands.

"Thank you." She murmured as he balanced the bucket on the edge of the well. Gently, he caught her face in his free hand, tilting her head back to gaze into her eyes.

"Are you alright, little bird?" He rasped, her skin cool against his rough fingertips. Sansa nodded, looking up at him with mournful eyes. Releasing her, he stared into her eyes, studying them for any clue. Finally he moved back towards the stable.

Her timid voice stopped him in his tracks. "You need to rest or else this heat will be the death of you."

He was surprised at the rush of delight that he felt when he heard the concern in her voice. A smile curled his lips slightly before as sudden thought crossed his mind. _She's just worried about being left alone in a foreign land._ The warning voice whispered and just as quickly as it had appeared, it dissipated.

"I don't have time to rest. I need to finish up out here." He growled, beginning to walk towards the stable again.

"What more do you need to do? Are you building a whole village out here?" Her voice grew stronger with emotion as she continued. "You swore an oath before the old gods that night in the godswood - you swore to protect me!"

Sandor spun around, glaring down at her. "You know fully well my belief on the gods, old and new." He spat, chest heaving.

"A sacred vow is a sacred vow no matter what you believe!" She retorted, eyes snapping with electricity. "Are you a liar as well as a murderer?"

"I am not a liar." He snarled through clenched teeth. "And I have already held up my oath, I made bloody well sure that man would never bother you again!"

Sansa's mouth fell open, color draining from her face. "I never asked you to do that."She said in a small voice.

"No, you didn't." He muttered, his jaw muscles clenching. "But it was the only thing I could think of doing to protect you."

"You like killing - you said so yourself!" She said softly, her eyes glaring up at him accusingly. "If you want to kill so desperately, then leave! Go find the Second Sons and join them - I don't care anymore!" Sansa turned away, stalking across the fields as he watched her retreating from, guilt flooding his soul. _I will make it up to you, little bird, just you wait and see._

xxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting as Sansa walked through the woods. The smell of freshly plowed soil wafted on a stale breeze, filling her nose as she trekked across the fields. Reaching up, she began to undo her long coil of hair, her aching neck desperate for relief. She had been praying before the weirwood, her hot tears watering its roots as she lay, pouring out her heart before the gods.

She slowly moved towards the house, chest tightening in fear. She wasn't very anxious to see what, if anything, awaited her inside. As she passed the stable, she caught sight of Sandor leaning against the house, whittling away at a piece of wood.

Her first instinct was to rush past him into the house but she stood, frozen before eyes remaining on the wood, only a slight shift of his head signaled his awareness of her approach. Slowly Sansa moved closer to him, kneeling down beside to look at the piece of wood he held. Her mouth opened slightly, eyes widening as she reverently traced the perpetually crying eyes with her fingertips.

"This is beautiful." She breathed, examining the intricate details before glancing up at him. "It must have taken you weeks of carving."

"Months." He grunted, his eyes still downcast. Sansa watched his face as he carved, before suddenly the realization set in.

"I'm a stupid, stupid girl." She whispered, sitting back on her heels. Sandor lifted his gaze to her face, his eyes blank as he watched her, hands hovering over the wood. After a moment, he returned to carving.

"I'm sorry about what I said - about you being a liar. You're the only person who has ever been completely truthful with me." Sansa paused, lips quivering slightly as she looked up at him, searching for the right words. "Please forgive me, my lord, for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it."

His eyes snapped to her face, his jaw clenching as he jammed his knife back into it's sheath. "I'm not a lord." He snarled. "You are a lady, little bird, but I will never be a lord."

"Maybe not back in Westros or even here in Essos but you are _my_ lord and I am _your_ lady. If I wanted to be married to a 'lord', I would have stayed in Westros or not said my vows under the weirwood tree with you." She moved closer, taking his hand in hers.

"I chose you, my lord and I don't want you to leave." Sansa murmured, reaching up to stroke his scarred cheek. "Please stay." She tilted up her head to press her trembling lips to his. Sandor stared at her in amazement as she pulled away, fighting the desire that suddenly burned through his veins.

"Your my lord and I'm your lady." She reiterated, gazing intently at him as she stood, pulling him up with her. Sandor looked down at her, lifting his hand to gently brush his fingers down her cheek as she looked up at him from under lowered lashes. He pulled her close, pushing back the fiery curtain of hair before lowering his lips to hers. He slowly kissed her, deepening it as her body formed to his.

Desire overwhelmed him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he found it hard to think. Pulling her into his arms, he clutched her tightly to his chest, kissing her neck. "I love you, little bird." He breathed into her ear, his breath tickling her cheek as he carried her into the house. "I've always loved you."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sandor lay still, his heart still racing as Sansa slept. Her chest rose and fell, face peaceful in the moonlight. Gently he ran his fingers down her soft arm, a soft smile appearing on her lips. Her eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes, still sleepy. Her smiled widened as she met his eyes.

Sansa reached up to stroke his cheek before curling into his chest, wrapping her arms around him, his thick hairs gently tickling her face. Entwining his fingers in the mass of flaming hair, Sandor pressed a kiss to her head. Releasing his hold, he propped himself up on an elbow, watching her content face as she began to doze. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him inquiringly.

"What?" She asked, smiling as she rolled onto her back.

"I can't help but think this is a dream. Like I'm gonna wake up and be back in King's Landing." He stroked her arm again, appreciating the feeling of her skin under his fingertips.

"Does this feeling like a dream?" She murmured, pulling down his face to kiss him. He smiled, moving to hover over her as he clutched her closer. Their kisses grew more intense as his desires overtook him for a second time.

Sandor lay back, his chest heaving as Sansa curled up beside him again. He could still taste her on his lips as the moonlight streamed in through the window, casting an ethereal glow about the room. After a moment, Sansa began softly breathing, her hand resting protectively on his chest. Sandor stared upwards, contentment filling his bones. _I never knew how happy I could be._


	17. Chapter 17

Sansa stood, watching Sandor's tall form as he plowed the fields. A small smile crept onto her lips as the memory of his gentle caresses from the night before flooded her mind. She had all but given up hope of finding any enjoyment with her future husband after Joffery had revealed his true colors.

A slight blush covered her cheeks as she felt the longing for her husband once again filling her body, every inch of her desiring to feel his skin against hers. Ducking her head, she turned back to the house, forcing the desire aside for another time.

Reluctantly, she retrieved her sewing, settling down into her chair. She weaved the needle back and forth, pulling the thread into tight stitches. A shadow fell across her shoulder, blocking out the light from her view. Glancing up, she was surprised to see Sandor looked down at her.

Gently he stroked her cheek, his rough hands warm. Desire rose in her chest as he bent down, kissing her sweetly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she clung to him as he stood. Sansa tasted the desire on his lips as he carried her to their room.

 _fifteen months later..._

Sansa lay the baby down in his crib, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Slipping back into the bed, she snuggling closer to Sandor. He shifted slightly, his chest rising and falling slowly as he slept, a slight snore escaping from his lips.

She smiled, reaching up to stroke Sandor's hair, she pushed it back from his face. Gently she traced his scars, the puckered skin soft under her fingertips. Sandor sighed softly, turning his head to lightly brush his lips across her palm. "The little one up again?" He murmured sleepily as he pulled Sansa into his arms.

"He went down fairly quickly, we should be able to get a few more hours of sleep." She whispered as he placed his hands on her growing belly, burying his face in her fiery hair. Sandor breathed in deeply, relishing her sweet scent as he felt her relaxing in his arms.

"Any day now." Sansa breathed, resting her hand on his, picturing her sweet babe in her mind. Sandor kissed her gently and she sighed, laying her head against his chest as her eyelids fluttered closed. Sleep overtook her weary body and soon she was snoring.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

The sunlight fell across Sansa's eyelids, burning her face. She felt the heat creeping through the back of her dress as she leaned against the bricks. The gulls called out, squabbling with each other as they fought.

"You will get burnt out here in the sun, my Lady!" Sansa cringed at the familiar accent, squeezing her eyes closed as if she could will the woman away. "The wedding is only in a few more days and you want to look your best, don't you?"

Sansa reluctantly opened her eyes to look at Shae's disapproving face, her forehead wrinkled. "I'm not going." She declared, the dried tears tightening her cheeks. "So it doesn't matter."

"You will go. You are the King's aunt now, you will be required to attend." Shae said firmly. Sansa glared up at her, unwilling to move. Shae simply shook her head, pulling her from her seat and propelling her back towards the capitol. "Your husband is waiting for you, my Lady."

Fresh tears pricked at Sansa's eyes and she felt her breath catch in her throat as Shae led her away. She took one last look over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of the last ship leaving the harbour, her dream sailing away with it. _It was such a beautiful dream._ A tear slipped down her cheek as she turned, reluctantly following Shae back into the Lion's den.


	18. Epilogue

The sunlight streamed through the trees, bathing the grass in golden light. The air was full of distance sounds as he worked, swinging the axe with precision. Thankfully the trees sheltered him from most of the heat of the sun but the work was hard and his wounds still weren't fully healed.

Pausing, Sandor wiped the sweat from his brow, panting slightly. Lowering his axe to the ground, he sat down, drinking deeply from his water skin. Slowly the sounds from the community faded away and he was left with the chirping of the birds. He recalled a certain little bird...

Her innocent face grinning as she caught sight of Joffery that first day in Winterfell. The silent resilience as she stood staring up at her father's head on the walls of King's Landing. The terror on her face as the men attacked her, pulling at her dress.

With a sigh, he pushed the memories back before they could completely overtake him. _They haunt me enough in the dark._ Shaking the thoughts free of his head, he stood back up, picking up the log. _And it's not likely I'll ever see her again._

He began the trek back to the building site, the memories slowly slipping through his defenses. He could still see her face, that final night in King's Landing. How childlike she had looked that night, clutching her doll in her arms. _I bet she's a full grown woman now_.

He hadn't heard much about her since he'd recovered. He knew Stannis had lost the Blackwater, so her assurances of being safe with him had been proven wrong. After that, she'd been married off to the imp, who'd then murdered his nephew at his wedding and then fled to Essos. Then it was as if she had simply vanished off the face of the earth.

Maybe she made it back home. Or to the bastard at the wall. Either way, he hoped she had found her place in the world. A place where she was free from the cage the Lions had built around her. More likely than naught, she'd broken free of one cage just to be locked up in another.

Sandor paused, recalling the day Brother Ray had found his broken body. Brother Ray thought that there was some great power in the universe that had healed him, that he was alive for some great reason.

Sandor shook his head, a chuckle on his lips as he continued to the building site. Truth be told, he didn't know why he was alive. All he knew was that one thing had kept him company in those dark hours - one face who was his constant companion in the darkness. If he closed his eyes right now, he could still picture her face that last night in King's Landing...

Placing the log on the ground, he straightened, sighing quietly as he headed back towards the forest. He is eyes fluttered closed, and an image flashed across his mind - Sansa's brilliant blue eyes staring up at him, fiery hair cascading down her back. A small smile crossed his lips. _Maybe I will see you again, little bird._


End file.
